Twisted Hours
by Temari-Desert-Storm
Summary: Those who write the stories control the flow of the world. Connected to that flow are Ventus and Vanitas. Living on two sides of a very fine line. Ventus living in his personal paradise and Vanitas in his personal hell. Only the flow can be rewritten.
1. Dawn

Author's Note: As a warning to anyone who reads this, when I rated this M, I meant it. This comes from the deepest, darkest depths of my insanity. To give you an idea, this story, from start to finish, will include murder, suicide, pedophilia, and incest, to name a few.

This was inspired by a number of things. First of all, Amilcare Ponchielli's 'Dance of the Hours'. Yes, the one from Fantasia with the ballet dancing hippos and alligators. There will be five chapters, each based on a time of day portrayed in the song. Second influence is 'White Knight' by The Infinite Dani-Chan Replika, for reasons most obvious if you read it. The third influence is Hamlet. Yes, _that_ Hamlet. Not saying why. I'll become obvious later.

Well, enjoy my twisted mind.

* * *

_The darkness of their surroundings threw everything into disarray, wiping all sense of continuity and coherency from the world. Looming trees made the sky black, darkening out the moon and whirling their leaves through the air. Scattered footsteps in the burst gave the semblance of hopelessness, trapped rats in a cage without boundaries. There were no colors but black and red; the blazing torch lights, his companion's midnight hair, and the red blood that melded and spilled over his clothes. They cuddled close together in their hiding place, crying silently against his companion's shoulder._

"_They're closing in on us. We don't have much time. When I tell you, you have to run."_

_He wailed, the sound muffled as his companion pressed his face closer to his shoulder. "I don't want to leave you! You said we were going to stay together!"_

"_Things changed. We can't escape together."_

"_You promised!"_

_His companion chuckled. "Sorry. It's a promise I'll have to break. Be a good boy for me, won't you?" Giving him a last pat on the head, his companion stood up and jumped out of their hole, giving him one last sad look. "You need to run now."_

_Shouts came from all around them, distorted echoing that was too garbled to make out, but he couldn't will himself to move, staring at his companion's back and his own bloodstained hands. Shadowy figures emerged from the trees all around them, seemingly spawned from the wood itself. His companion held his ground, his back to the hole, but the message was clear: run. Run and don't stop running._

_It was too much to bear. He began to shake, the little ripples rolling through his skin to form bigger, more agonizing tremors until he thought he was going to throw up. There was nothing he could do to stop the tears flooding his eyes, filling his vision with blurred shapes. He was staring at a childish drawing from a forgotten past, one that was so far back that it was no longer real. A scream escaped his lips as he sprang to his feet and bolted out of the hole, running in the opposite direction at a speed that startled him. Foreign hands grabbed at him, restraining him, and he cried, their touch like fire across his skin._

_More yelling joined his and the hands loosened enough for him to yank himself free. His companion's voice rose above all others, clear in the otherwise muddled world. "Run, Ven! Don't stop running!"_

_He did just that, racing as fast and far as his legs could carry him. He ran and ran, faster and faster until his legs gave out and his mind shut down._

* * *

**Twisted Hours**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - Dawn

* * *

Ventus woke up with a jolt, moving so swiftly that it disrupted his precarious position on the edge of the bed. He rolled off the soft mattress with a yelp of surprise and hit the floor, his legs tangled up in the sheets and still on the bed. Carefully, he extricated himself from them and curled up on the floor, enjoying the effects of the frigid stone on his overheated body. It helped him calm his tense nerves and bring him back to reality.

It was only a dream, nothing real about it. That was what he told himself every morning when the dream would make his heart race and his muscles scream. His mind was only making it real, making him feel the adrenaline that this dream person called upon. He had never needed to run for his life, and he would have never done so in such a cowardly manner. Ven could say one thing about himself that the dream person could not: he was brave.

Relaxed enough to stand up, he did so and began his morning routine, starting with his stretches. The stretches were too important to skip; as he'd learned from the cramps he encountered each time he decided he didn't have time. In his line of work, keeping in top physical form was the difference between life and death. He switched from legs stretches into pushups and sit-ups, mentally noting that he needed a haircut when his unruly blond mop persisted in flopping into his eyes. He'd ask Aqua for one during their afternoon break.

When his stretches were complete, he made his bed, laid out his clothes and went across his room to the tub. His room wasn't big enough to have a separate washing room, so he made sure his door was locked before he checked the temperature and slipped in, his nightclothes abandoned across the floor. The tub, a large wooden basin, was quickly being outgrown by the teen, necessitating him to hug his knees while he sat contemplating things.

As usual, his dream raised the most questions. Where was it taking place? When was it? Who had his companion been? Why had he risked his life to save the dream Ven? What had they meant to each other that they would promise to stay together? Not all the details were questions, though. It was clear to him whose blood had been on the dream Ven's hands.

"But what does it mean?" he grumbled, closing his eyes. "Why am I seeing something painful like that? It has nothing to do with me, right?" Still, his heart always ached to hear their parting words, knowing what would happen to them time and again in his dreams.

Washing quickly, he cleaned up the bath as much as he could before folding his dirty clothes and placing them on a chair. There were maids to clean for him while he worked, but he wanted to do as much as he could to make their load lighter.

He was in the middle of dressing into his usual clothes, beige pants, black shirt, armored chest plate, and black and white jacket, when there was a knock on his door. "Come on, Ven! We'll be late!"

"Coming!" he shouted back, tugging on his shoes before racing to the door.

* * *

The main hall of Ven's home was a throne room of sorts, constructed for the royal family in place of a castle. They believed in living modestly, taking as little from the environment as they could manage, and so a large building served as their home, as well as that of the servants and the royal guard. Ven belonged to the latter group, accompanied by his friends, who by some strange coincidence all had blue eyes.

Terra was the oldest of the group, the tallest, and the strongest, earning him the rank of captain. He carried himself with a stern dignity, but everyone who knew him thought he was incredibly kind. Many of the townsfolk, the women mostly, ogled over him when they saw him, but Terra took it in stride. His brown hair was even messier than Ven's and Aqua was constantly reprimanding him for coming to work with bed head.

Aqua was Terra's second-in-command, and kept everyone, including the captain, in line. Despite her serious disposition, she cared deeply for her friends, garnering her a frightening reputation from any who dared cross her. She had a habit of constantly combing her blue hair with her fingers, trying to gauge when she needed her next haircut.

Sora was a bit younger than Ven, but just as talented. He was an up and coming star, developing his skills with astonishing speed, but no one envied him. His happy personality was infectious and he had a strange penchant for helping people, going so far to ignore orders to do so. That quality made him one of Ven's closest friends.

The four knights gathered in the throne room, running final checks on their morning preparations before the royal family arrived. When the trumpets sounding their entrance blared, the guard snapped to attention, watching out of the corners of their eyes as the king and his children took their places.

The king was getting on in years, but he was kind and wise, knowing his people well. His face was covered in scars from his years in battle and he showed them off proudly, his black hair pulled back. Like the building he had chosen to reside in, his clothes were modest as well, a long white jacket trimmed with royal colors the only sign of his rank.

His children, the prince and princess, looked almost nothing like him. Prince Riku had long silvery hair and thick muscles rivaling Terra's, Ven knowing he did just as much training to get them. His face was much sterner than his father's was, and Ven secretly wondered if he ever smiled. Princess Kairi was the other extreme, always smiling and happy, dainty in comparison. From the way he always stared at her flowing red hair, it was easy to tell that Sora had a crush on her.

The king waved his hand, signaling them at ease. "Captain, the morning report, please."

Terra stepped forward and dropped to one knee. "Your Majesty. The riots in the southern country have been quelled and reconstruction efforts are beginning there now. The northwest country has successfully recovered from the forest fires of last summer and send word that their harvest is expecting double the surplus amount. The eastern country has sent word to Radiant Kingdom that they wish to renegotiate the fishing rights. They expect to have a draft delivered within a week if the offer is accepted."

"Very good. It seems all is well with the kingdom," he smiled, glancing at each of his children in turn. The king took the three steps down from the thrones and placed a hand on Terra's shoulder. "I commend you, Captain, for such admirable work. All of you have done excellent jobs."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," they chorused, bowing.

Lifting his head slightly, Ven saw Prince Riku stand up and leave, glaring coldly at Terra over his shoulder before he vanished from sight.

* * *

Vanitas opened his eyes slowly, wishing his head wasn't throbbing so horribly first thing in the morning. He had gotten used to waking up in the morning, thought it was impossible to tell the time of day underground. The windows of his room let in the light of the streetlamps, the only light in his world, which were being lit as he woke. He'd lived underground so long that his golden eyes no longer needed time to adjust.

Lying in bed, he lifted his hands and stared at them, visually tracing the white scars that dashed diagonally down his palms. The dream of his past always reminded him of those particular scars and their meaning, proving to him that he was never dreaming. He was living the nightmare.

Shrugging himself out of bed, he wobbled on his feet, wiping the sleep out of his eyes before he began his morning routine. Lighting a lamp, he tossed the sheets lazily back on his bed and headed to the bathroom. Living underground had one advantage: running water. The subterranean castle had been constructed to divert water through natural cracks, meaning that there was an unstoppable flow of water and a persistent noise that accompanied it.

Having not slept in any clothes, Vanitas stepped directly into the flow of icy water. The reaction was almost instant, the water pouring across all the scars on his body, the cold liquid searing across the fragile skin like a fire through dry grass. He gripped the rock wall with his hands, crying out against the pain that radiated from his healing wounds. They stung, all over his chest, his back, his arms and his legs, mingling reactionary tears into the stream's flow. Finally, the pain faded into numbness and he got out, judging himself sufficiently clean.

Hauling his dripping body back into his room, he ruffled the water out of his slick midnight hair, feeling it run streams down his pale face. He dropped himself onto his bed and began searching across the dirt floor for his clothes, trying to remember where he had tossed them the night before. He found his undergarments, black boots, and black jeans, but his shirt was mysteriously missing. Grumbling, he leaned across the bed's surface and found it, draped over a moving object.

With a chuckle, he picked it up, creature and all, and sat it on the bed. The creature relinquished the red fabric, tilting its head at him as he pulled it on. It was blue and squishy, with pointed arms and legs and a pointed face, two jaggedly bent antenna sticking out of the back of its head. Its two unblinking red eyes looked angry, but it was genuinely curious, moving jerkily to his side as he tucked his shirt into his pants.

Holding it in his arms, he stood up. "Breakfast time."

* * *

The largest room in the underground castle was the dining room, though the logic behind that was unfathomable. The castle itself held a large number of serving staff, but that particular room only served three people. Even then, Vanitas only had permission to eat in there if the Master was absent and, luckily from him, the Master was far from an early riser. When he arrived, the room was already occupied, the seat at the far end of the table pulled back. Even from across the room Vanitas could tell who it was and he made his way down towards her.

Princess Xion's title was only for show, as she was not blood relation to the Master, but if anyone in the underground city deserved the title of princess, it was her. She was the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen, but Vanitas had seen her on the surface, and the underground lights did not do her justice. Thought it was unnecessary, she kept her beautiful black hair cropped short, showing off her tomboyish features. Also, in contrast to others who lived underground, she insisted on wearing shorts and tank tops, claiming that the cool air was good for her skin. That attitude made her seem self-centered, but she did have a kind side that she reserved for Vanitas and the Master.

Vanitas pulled out a chair and placed the creature on the table. As he sat down, it jerked its way over to Xion's plate, grabbed a piece of toast and savagely shredded it, ravaging the pieces until they were scattered across the table. It then proceeded to waddle along the tablecloth, its hands whipping out to grab the pieces and shove them in its mouth. Xion giggled as she watched it work while Vanitas prepared his own breakfast, piling food onto his plate before taking his seat.

"How do you come up with creatures like these?" she asked, her delighted eyes locked on the little blue thing, "They're so entertaining."

He shrugged. "They're effective for their job. Whether they're entertaining or not wasn't really the point."

"I like these ones," she commented, reaching out to touch it. It paused in its work and stared at her, continuing its slight jerking movements until her skin came into contact with it. It stretched up slightly to meet her palm before sinking into a blue puddle on the table. She laughed. "Vanitas!"

"You were asking for it," he smiled crookedly, spreading butter on his toast, apathetic to the fact that it was cold. The knife slipped and poked into his hand, a sharp pain flaring up his arm. He dropped the knife to the table and pressed his fingers to the spot, grimacing against the flares that accompanied it. Though it only made him feel worse, it was a reminder.

"You missed your hands again?" Xion asked, folding her own on the table. "I thought you stopped forgetting."

He sighed, rubbing his palms together. "I'm far from perfect. I'll run them after I set up, or just remember tomorrow." Standing up, he held hand over the table. The creature came to him, cuddling for a moment before it melded to his skin and vanished. He wiped its breakfast into a napkin and emptied it into his mouth. Finally, he grabbed a piece of toast and walked out, waving over his shoulder.

* * *

The back of the castle led into a cleverly crafted stone courtyard, but Vanitas paid it no mind as he walked towards the back wall. The castle boundaries met with the cavern wall, dark rock that arched up and away far above his head. A door was built into the wall, and behind it lay a long ladder leading up to the surface. It was the only way up from the cavern, making it the only reason anyone still lived underground; no one outside the Master's circle knew of its existence and those that did were bound to secrecy.

The ladder took nearly an hour to climb on regular days. Vanitas usually did it in half, but the adrenaline in his system from the knife incident made him faster, letting him reach the top in a third. The tunnel's entrance was concealed in a poisonous bush so no one would find it. Vanitas had taken a vaccine for it, so he ignored it and took up his place in the tree above.

Placing his hands against the bark, he unleashed some of his power, watching the blue puddles slide their way to the ground. Within a minute, he had nearly a hundred of the creatures looking to him for orders.

"Spread out," he commanded, and they went, "We have work to do."

* * *

Vanitas had always hated living underground. It was cold, dark, and depressing; all things he couldn't stand. He loved being outside, hearing the sounds of nature, feeling the wind blowing around him. It made him feel complete, something he hadn't been since that fateful day in their past. His past, and Ven's as well. The last time they had been together haunted his memory and stalked him through his dreams. That memory of his past taunted him, as if to say _'we know you tried, but you didn't try hard enough and look what happened. You can't live with it, can you?'_. The first few night he'd had that dream had been the most agonizing. He wanted to scream, cry and throw something at a wall, but he hadn't. It hadn't been possible.

The first few days apart from Ven had been like torture. Vanitas had worried about him constantly, not knowing if he had escaped or if he had and was dying somewhere. It had torn his heart apart, knowing he had broken his promise, not only to Ven but also to himself. He had sworn he would protect Ven no matter what, but it hadn't happened. His last memory of Ven would always be his wide frightful eyes staring up at him, blue eyes filled with tears that he could never dry.

His worry for Ven had stopped a few days later, when the real torture had begun. Vanitas had the scars as permanent memories of that. They had wanted information, clues to where they could find something, but he never heard what they had said or understood what they meant. He had believed it would be endless. Death would have been a blessing, but they made sure not to kill him. He lost track of time, measuring it only in pain. It had scarred him for life, physically and emotionally.

Then the Master had come. The Master found him, took him underground, and raised him there. Underground had become his haven, where no one could touch him. Being an understudy to the Master was like royalty; all the underground people adored and revered him. Those that didn't feared him, and they had every reason to. Vanitas' strength was near legendary, and the monsters he could create and command at will were even more frightening.

Under normal circumstances, it would have made anyone happy. But Vanitas wasn't _anyone_ and it certainly didn't make him happy. He was apathetic to the whole situation. Somewhere along the line, he had just lost the ability to care.

_

* * *

_

Vanitas had been placed in charge of watching the princess, despite his young age. The princess was younger than he was, and it was the Master's orders, so he couldn't refuse. Not that he wanted to: the princess was nice to him, nicer than anyone else had since he lost Ven, including the Master. She treated him like he was human, which no one else did. He didn't even see himself as human, but she saw past his battered body and went straight for his heart. She could see his weak point, something he wanted no one else to find, so he protected her without question.

_His exact orders were to _'protect the princess at all costs'_. The meaning behind it was clear; he was expendable, she was not. Somehow, it didn't bother him. He was still too broken, inside and out, to care. He felt like some kind of drone, following orders without knowing what they meant or wondering why. It was, in a sense, comforting._

_Xion liked being topside as much as he did, so she often dragged him to the surface with her whenever she wanted to play. Neither of them knew anyone up there and no one else was allowed to know about the entrance, so they spent all their time up there together. Xion liked running through the grass, climbing trees, and generally doing things that Vanitas always viewed as being boyish, but she didn't care._

"_I do what I like," she had declared when he brought up the question, "And I like climbing and running, so that's what I do."_

_On one particular morning, they went above ground as usual, the ten-year-old boy hauling the princess out after him. The sun had been shining, the sky cloudless, and all he could think about was taking a nap. His sleep the night prior had been poor, tormented with memories of the past and strange creatures crawling around in his head. However, he knew that Xion needed watching and he pushed himself to stay awake, forcing his eyes open each time they tried to close. He kept on his feet, walking around after Xion to get his blood pumping to keep himself attentive. She eventually fell into step with him and they took a walk, wandering around through the trees and grasses._

"_I think…" she mentioned out of the blue, "That you like being up here as much as I do."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Something in your eyes. When we're down there, your eyes look haunted and dark, like a creepy black cat. But up here, your eyes look like they're reflecting the sunlight." She giggled. "Even when they're half shut."_

_He smirked. "A creepy black cat, huh?" he muttered, ruffling his spiky black hair._

"_You do! You're colored like one already!"_

_He sighed. "You're right about one thing. I do like being up here, but it's not the sunlight that keeps me here. It's the wind."_

"_The wind? Why's that?"_

"_It makes me feel free. I feel like I can do anything I want. It's supporting me, picking me up and making me soar," he said, arms spread wide as though a breeze would come along and carry him like a bird, "Like I can get away from all of the things I promised to do and just be me. Down there, there's no wind. Just dead air. It strangles me."_

_Xion smiled. "You remind me of my sister."_

"_You have a sister?"_

"_Had. I don't know if she's alive anymore. She probably died sometime long ago. It's been a long time since I've seen her, but she always seemed like she just wanted to fly away, not a care in the world."_

"_Hmm. I never knew that."_

"_What about you? Any family?"_

_Something stung his hands, and for a moment, he wondered if it was guilt. "A… a brother. But it's been a long time. Far too long."_

_Xion didn't reply, and he figured she had seen his expression and decided against it. Somehow, he was grateful for it. He actually started believing that she cared before he shook the thought from his brain. No one cared about him except himself. Not even the Master, who had saved his pitiful life, really cared about him. He was a resource. He would be thrown out when he was no longer useful._

_A sound caught his ears and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind the closest tree before he dropped to his knees, pushing her down with him. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, as her senses weren't as tuned, but he clamped his hand against her lips and pressed her against his side, ignoring the flares of pain the contact sent through his bandaged body._

_As he had guess, it was two people walking along through the trees, two men by the sound of it. They were joking and laughing about something and Vanitas had wondered briefly if they were drunk. With the way they were laughing, it certainly sounded like it. It brought back painful memories, reminiscences of when he'd been captive. The men who had tried to beat the information out of him sometimes came in drunk, and they would beat him nearly to death before someone sober would come and knock some sense into them, literally. It was a memory he had tried to forget but couldn't, and he didn't realize how much it angered him until Xion yelped in pain, his grip on her wrist becoming too painful._

_He snapped out of his thoughts and became suddenly aware that the drunk laughing had stopped. There was some indistinct mumbling before the footsteps started coming back their way. With only a split second to make a decision, he got up, pulling Xion with him. The two men caught sight of them and took chase and, as Vanitas had feared, were gaining on them._

_Everything went downhill when Xion tripped. Her feet went flying out from under her and she dropped face first into the grass. Still holding onto her, he fell too, and the men finally caught up to them._

"_Children? Aww, I was hoping for something fun…"_

"_Are you blind, ya nitwit? One of them's a _girl_."_

_The first one laughed. "Right! A little girl. Commere, girly, we won't hurt ya… much…"_

_Vanitas scowled and clambered to his feet, catapulting himself at the approaching man. The man was too drunk to move in time and the two went toppling to the ground. Xion scrambled to her feet, staring at the scene in horror._

"_Run, damnit!" Vanitas screamed, looking in her direction. She did so, but the distraction cost him. The second man came from the side and kicked him, his boot clunking the young boy on the head. Not only did it disorient him, but old wounds reopened and blood began streaming down his face. The first man recovered and picked him up, throwing him at a tree. Vanitas was fairly light, having spent most of his life suffering malnutrition and being locked up, and the drunk man didn't have to throw him hard to cause a lot of pain._

_He hit the tree hard and heard something snap. He didn't have time to realize that it was some of his bones before he blacked out, images of the strange creatures from his dream flashing before his eyes._

_When he did wake up, the sun was on the horizon, casting a pale orange glow across everything. Everything, including the little blue monsters sitting on the ground only inches from his face. He was too tired to be afraid, but he felt that he didn't need to. One of the little creatures plodded over to him and licked him, wiping some of the blood off his face. Something fell from its mouth and landed on his face, sliding down his cheek and onto his nose, where he could see what it was. It was human flesh, the skin clearly visible on it. He didn't even try to scream. There was nothing bad about it._

_He knew instantly what the creatures had done. They had killed the two men, and in the pale sunlight, he could see the red splatters covering all of their bodies in different designs. It almost made him happy._

_The creature finished licking his face and all of them came to him, cuddling up against him. He smiled; they were warm, and their contact tickled. Within second all of them were asleep and he felt himself drifting off as well, though he could hear Xion's voice in the distance and feel the Master's footsteps on the ground._

'_What should I call them, these creatures? I don't know what they are, except that they come from me… I…don't know? I'm not smart enough, I guess. Then… what was that word? The Master said it… I'm 'unversed' in many things… It means I don't know… Unversed, then. I'll call you Unversed. At least, until I figure out what you are.'_

_The Unversed, they chorused in the back of his mind, connected only by thought, we shall be the Unversed, a part of you. That's all we need._

* * *

Vanitas took his place up in the tree, staring down through the poison bush at the tunnel. It was ironic, in a way. The Master believed that the outside world was poisonous, tricking people into thinking that they were above all things, that they had a right to step on anything and anyone they pleased. That's why the bush was there; to keep anyone who had seen the outside world from coming back and telling them that it was better than the Master led them to believe. Only three people had the vaccine in their systems: the Master himself, for obvious reasons; Xion, as the Master wanted to keep her wrapped around his fingers, content; and Vanitas, so he could protect the princess and keep on top of surveillance. The only thing that stood in the way of their hole was the bush, and it was only a bush, something easily cut down if you had the resources and a fair number of expendable people.

From his branch, he had a good view of the surroundings, only obscured by the other trees. There, he closed his eyes and waited, feeling his Unversed spreading away from him, their presences an extension of his thoughts.

"Now all I have to do is wait for him to get here…"

* * *

Ventus' earliest memory was the dream, and his name. He had woken up not knowing where he was or _who_ he was, and that had been the most puzzling experience of all. After that, his earliest memory was breaking out into tears. It made sense to him; the dream had scared him and he was only around four years old at the time. Seeing that much blood and feeling that much pain would be agonizing for anyone.

That was the first time he met Terra and Aqua. They had come running into his room in a state of panic, wondering what the problem was. When they found him crying, Aqua had hugged him and Terra had patted his head, ruffling his hair when he started to calm down. Though they were not much older than he was, they did what he thought parents would have done. In that moment, they had become family to him, his big brother and sister, or as Sora called them 'the big bother and sitter'.

At the time they found him, both Terra and Aqua were orphans, taking care of themselves in the only way they could. Terra was planning to apply for a position working for the royal family, but Aqua hadn't been sure. She wanted Terra to find something more suited to his talents. Terra proved her wrong. Bandits attacked the town not long after Ven began living with them, and Terra fought back bravely. The bandits were captured without breaking anything or hurting anyone. It was then that Terra had been asked to join the Royal Guard. He agreed on the condition that Aqua and Ven joined him.

For anyone else, the demand would have been outrageous, but Terra had a rare gift. He had the ability to call upon a Keyblade, a powerful weapon that could do practically anything in the right hands, the only hands allowed to wield them. Keyblades determined the flow of power in the world, Aqua told him, so anyone wielding a Keyblade was to be revered for their skills. They were the best of the best at what they did, no matter what that was.

It later proved to be a good thing that Terra had dragged them with him. Both Ventus and Aqua had shown the ability to summon Keyblades, and all three of them quickly rose in the ranks. The rise had brought them all they had ever asked for and more, but it never tainted their friendship. In fact, Aqua proved to be more of a mother to them than before, making sure they did their duties and finished their chores on time. By the time Terra made Captain, Aqua became his capable second-in-command. Neither of them seemed to want it any other way.

Ven was the only one Terra ever explicitly told that he had a crush on Aqua. He did love her very much, but he was always too nervous to tell her. Aqua knew about Terra's feelings, though how she knew was a mystery. Ven had asked her, but she said it was 'women's intuition', whatever that meant. Whatever the case, neither of them talked about it, both worried that it would ruin their relationship if they talked about it.

Sora had joined the Royal Guard not long after Terra and Aqua's promotion, adding another Keyblade wielder to their ranks, and the four made up the Guard's highest-ranking officers. It was hard work, but they all helped each other out, which helped to alleviate some of the strain.

Ventus was happy. It was the one thing in his life that made him feel complete. He had people he could call his family, people who looked after him and who he could help in return. There was nothing else he needed.

* * *

"Another day of forest patrol," Terra grumbled as they trapped into their armor, beginning their weekly routine. "You know, I wonder how many times we have to go out there before someone gets the hint. No one's ever out there."

Ven chuckled. "You never know, Terra. We might find a herd of cannibal trees headed for town." He struck a distressed pose, one hand trying to strap on his blue and bronze chest plate. "'Oh no, we'll be eaten alive! Help, someone, the trees are attacking us!'"

"That's enough out of you two," Aqua scolded, though the laugh was audible in her voice. She went over and helped Ven with his armor, already decked out in her own. "You know that forest patrol is important."

"But aren't we in peace time?" Sora asked, looking around the dividers that had been set up between each armor locker.

Terra snorted. "Yeah, tell that to the raiders. We're at peace with Radiant Kingdom, not them, the lawless bastards. I swear, next raider or bandit I see is gonna get a huge helping of ass-kicking from me and my friend," he grunted, summoning his Keyblade. The heavy brown and gold metal weapon hit the ground with a thump as he set it on end, his armored hand resting on the guard. "Teach those sons a-"

"Terra, enough. What if the King came in here and heard you talking like that?" Aqua snapped.

He paled considerably. "Y-yes. You have a point. Patrol it is. Are we ready?"

"Yes," Sora answered, walking out from behind his divider, grey and gold armor strapped on carefully, "As always."

Aqua finished strapping on Ven's chest plates, giving him a light pat on the back. "We're done here, too."

"Then let's head out," Terra instructed, dropping his helmet into place on his head. He led the way out of the room, cape flowing behind him.

* * *

Vanitas knew who was coming before the footsteps even reached his ears; the Unversed made sure of that. "It's about time. I don't have all morning."

His companion reached up and pulled the hood off his beige cloak, revealing silver hair to the sunlight. "Neither do I. Let's begin."


	2. Day

**Chapter 2 - Day**

* * *

Ven let out a loud yawn as he walked through the trees, his armored boots making long scuffs in the earth as he dragged his feet, scars in the ground that he was almost expecting to begin bleeding. His helmet was tucked carefully under his arm, letting the wind blow through his sweaty hair. He loved the feeling; the warm air wafting across his scalp, picking along his skin where the residual moistness sat.

Of all the patrol regions, Ven got the smallest, just to the south of the town. The southern border of the kingdom was nothing but unclaimed land and beyond that was ocean, so there was never any threat of attack from there. He assumed Terra gave him that patrol for that reason, as well as giving Ven the least amount of work. One of the downsides of his smaller body was that he got hungry rather easily. Short patrols meant quicker returns and earlier lunches.

His patrol was already over, but he didn't want to return too early and have to eat lunch alone, so he wandered around through the trees, biding his time. The forest around him was quiet, the only sounds those of far-off animals going about their daily routines. He listened for birds he knew, chirping out their morning songs.

A twig snapped and he spun around, ready to use his helmet as a weapon if need be, but stopped in his tracks. Standing in the brush not too far away from him was a girl, beautiful blond hair cropped short, similar to Aqua's, with a short white dress that hugged her form. He stared at her and she stared back, unmoving.

He opened his mouth to call out to her, demand who she was and what she was doing, but she giggled. He was too far away or she was too quiet for him to hear her, but she didn't say anything or move from her place. Ven felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion, unable to piece together what was so funny.

The girl, still smiling, tilted her head in a question and then lifted up one hand. Ven was expecting an attack of some sort, but she closed her blue eyes and waved goodbye.

"Hey, wait a second!" he shouted and dashed over to her. By the time he got there, however, she had vanished into thin air. "Well, that was - huh?"

Below him in the underbrush, right where the girl had been standing, was a small blue creature, the likes of which Ven had never seen before. It jerked as it moved and he watched it, mentally making note of how entertaining the thing was. Suddenly, it turned its red eyes on him and jumped, melting into a blue puddle on the ground. The puddle began to move and Ven gave chase, wondering where the strange thing was heading.

* * *

_Vanitas received the news of the visitor from his Unversed and cringed. Someone was coming, headed right in their direction, ignoring the pathways through the forest completely. He instantly felt something in his instinct telling him to run, but he stood his ground._

_Beside him, Xion noticed his tension. "Something wrong?" she asked._

"_Xion, go back ahead of me. I'll meet you in the courtyard."_

"_Should I get the Master?"_

_He mulled it over for a minute. "No. No reason to bother him. Just wait for me down there."_

_She stood up hesitantly. "Be careful, okay?"_

_When she had left, Vanitas let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to his arriving company. Through the trees came a cloaked figure about his height, keeping his head down. With Vanitas in front of him, he stopped and looked up, his face still concealed by the hood._

"_Who are you? And what do you want?" Vanitas barked sternly. He felt wary, more than ever before. This person he was faced with was someone he would need to keep both eyes on at all times._

_The person stood still. "Do you live underground?"_

_Vanitas mentally cringed. He knew too much. "What do you want?"_

"_If you live underground, I'd like to talk with you."_

"_About what?"_

"_Something that will benefit us both."_

_That piqued his interest, but he didn't drop his guard. "I do live underground and I will hear you out, but I won't give your words any consideration unless I can see your face." That way, Vanitas would be able to read his eyes, a skill he picked up from being around the Master for too long. It was harder to lie with your eyes than it was with words._

"_Very well," the stranger said. Reaching up, he pulled the hood down and revealed his pale face, silver hair, and green eyes. His gaze was focused, strong, almost haunting. Something about him was familiar…_

_Vanitas managed to keep his shock to a minimum. "You're the prince… of the kingdom to the north." His Unversed had informed him of the members of the royal family and the boy in front of him matched their images to the letter._

"_Yes," he muttered, "I am. But that doesn't matter-"_

"_Of course it matters! You shouldn't be here!" Vanitas knew how much danger the prince was in. The Master hated the aboveground people, especially the royal families of the kingdoms. Rumor had it that the Master had once been a ruler of a kingdom or in line to be a ruler, but had been passed over. No one knew what the truth was, but his hatred was clear. If the Master caught the prince, the young man would be dead and his body sent back home in pieces. Vanitas knew he would suffer a similar fate if the Master found him talking to the prince._

"_You shouldn't either!" the prince replied sternly._

_Vanitas shut up. "What do you mean?"_

"_You don't like living underground. I can see it on your face. What's keeping you down there - no, who is keeping you down there - is wrong."_

"_We don't belong up here…" Vanitas mumbled. "Only underground."_

"_But that's wrong! You're people, like us! People aren't meant to live underground like that! It needs to change."_

"_And you expect to just come here and change it? The aboveground people don't want us either…"_

_The prince smiled. "I'm going to change that."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Would you like to help me change history?"_

* * *

Vanitas stared down at the prince from his perch. "So, has the day finally come? Are you going to let me in on your little plan?"

Riku smiled slyly. "I'd call it anything but 'little', but yes, today is the day. Today we enact the plan."

"Which is…?"

"Conquest of our respective kingdoms."

Vanitas' eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"I've talked to my informants in the other kingdoms and they informed me that their monarchs are willing to accept and treat the underground people as an individual state and provide assistance accordingly. However, my father's rules will not bend. I believe the same goes for your master…?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Then the only option would be to rid them from the picture."

"You're crazy!" Vanitas snapped, and then lowered his voice, "You're talking regicide. For you, it's patricide. Do you know what will happen if someone finds out? If we fail? So many things could go wrong."

Riku's expression was firm. "If we are not the catalysts for this change, then no one will. Besides, my father will not change his stance. It is his way. It would be better for him to be removed from the picture."

"If anyone finds out, you've lost your life, not to mention your place on the throne."

"The throne doesn't matter to me. Though I would rather not leave it in my sister's hands, I will do what I must for this change to occur."

"You don't think your sister is capable?"

Something in Riku's expression darkened. "My sister is naive. She doesn't understand her place and what is going on around her. She cares only about herself, not even the consequences of her actions. But… if it is required of me to die for this cause, so be it."

"This isn't even for your own people… how selfless."

"It may not be for my people, but it will benefit them, as well as yours. My father preaches the importance of looking after others in need, others in improper conditions, and yet he looks not at the situation in front of his own eyes."

"Well, I can see that you're settled…"

"And you? Are you helping me or not?"

Vanitas folded his arms and closed his eyes. "You do realize that we're talking about taking out people twice our size, strength, and skill in two of the most well-guarded places in the world?"

"That's why it must be us. You reside in your master's place and I reside in my father's. Guards are useless to those with the proper access."

"Valid point. And I have personal reasons for wanting my Master dead…" he added quietly. "Alright. It's settled. When?"

"Today. Tonight."

"That soon?" To Vanitas, the rush was understandable, but something in the back of his mind nagged at him. Talking about killing someone was one matter; committing the act was another. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

A confident, almost sly smile appeared on Riku's face. "I believe the question here, my friend, is… can you?"

* * *

Terra hated patrol duty.

The main problem was his lack of a sense of direction. Everything in the forest looked exactly the same, all trees, grass, and bushes. This, coupled with having the largest area, meant that he spent the most time on patrol, and he had grown to hate it over the years. He wasn't known, especially among his subordinates, for having a long attention span or a great deal of patience.

Another problem with his route was his lack of a sense of time. Being in the forest, under all those trees, meant that he didn't have clear view of the sun. That made estimating the time of day impossible. As a result, Terra did what any man would do; listened to his stomach. Whether he had finished his route or not - though he could never tell - he headed back when his stomach started rumbling.

When he got back, Aqua was standing outside. He assumed that she had been waiting for him, but as he got closer, the expression on her face told him otherwise.

"Something up?"

She nodded. "Have you seen Ven?"

"No. He isn't inside?"

"He isn't. I talked to the others, and they said they haven't seen him since we left this morning."

Terra shrugged off his helmet. "Maybe he got lost?" he suggested. It sounded like a hollow excuse to his ears. Ven had a perfect sense of direction.

"Maybe we should go look for him?" Sora suggested, joining them from inside. "Maybe something happened. He might need backup."

"I hope that's not the case," Aqua muttered, "But it's our best option. Let's go."

The three of them headed back into the forest, keeping their eyes out for any sign of Ven, but hours of searching yielded nothing. Terra internally grumbled about the situation the entire time, wondering what Ven could have gotten himself mixed up in to make him so late. His intuition, something he had accurately trusted with his life in the past, like a sixth sense, was telling him that there was more to it than that. It was a vague, uncertain feeling, but it persisted all the same.

After a while, Sora dropped on his backside with a loud sigh. "I'm hungry. I'm sure he just came back late and we missed him on the way."

Terra smirked. "You were the one who thought something happened to him."

"I didn't mean it like that. All I meant was that it was a possibility. I didn't think it may have actually happened!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Aqua snapped. "We need to find Ven. You can go back if you want, but we're staying out here. If he is there, send someone to get us, or else wait until we get back. Alright, Terra?"

Terra was about to reply, joining Sora in complaint, when his senses acted up, drawing his attention to one of his sides. Summoning his Keyblade, he turned to the sense and stopped dead in his tracks. Sora and Aqua, who had also prepared for battle, did the same.

The blond girl hadn't budged an inch. "I would like to talk to you all."

His senses acting up, Terra didn't lower his guard. "Who are you?"

"Naminé," she answered simply, "I don't want to trouble you, but this concerns all of you. Please, come with me."

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and walked away into the brush. Terra stared after her in disbelief before he turned to Aqua for advice. She shrugged, and they took off after her.

Naminé lead them to an empty house that looked as though it had been abandoned for years. The roof had collapsed in several places, and various types of vines had covered all of the available wall space, making the place look as though it had been built out of plants. The inside was worse, a pair of stairs leading to the second floor so rotted that climbing them was out of the question. Naminé sat down on the bottom step.

"I have to talk to you about something. It's very important that you understand this."

Aqua scowled. "Why don't you explain who you are before that? Who are you, asking us out to the middle of nowhere?"

"I will explain that. First, however, you need to understand something vital. You are not in control of your lives."

"Huh?"

"All lives in existence are shaped by those with a certain distinction, a certain power. These people are in control of everything, even things you believe would not be possible. In essence, they have sealed your fates."

Terra snorted. "That's bullshit. No one can do that."

"You don't believe it?"

"Of course not! No one would!"

"That's why I'm explaining it to you. You need to know all of this… as Ventus is one of these people."

Aqua gasped. "What?"

"Ventus is one of two who wield the power of the Storyteller. These two decide the direction of all their creations and, thus, the direction of the world."

"But… Ven couldn't," Sora protested, "He would tell us."

Naminé shook her head. "He is unaware of his past and his powers. In fact, if he were ever to learn of them, this world would collapse and all it inhabitants would perish. His powers are the reason he lost his memory, and the means through which he lost them."

"What does that mean?" Terra asked.

"To tell you that, I must explain it from the beginning. It began at the creation of this world at the hands of the first Storyteller. All of his descendants possessed the power to create and alter the world as they saw fit, all unaware of their powers. Of course, there were those who sought that power, to use it to control the future. Ventus' parents, his mother possessing the power of the Storyteller, found out about those who sought this power and, in turn, discovered her own power.

"The power of the Storyteller is dangerous to the wielder. A mere thought, a wish or a fear, can be made real. That is why those with the Storyteller power must never find out about their powers. Their fear of being found will cause them to be found. This is what happened; they were found and killed by those who would use them, believing only that they knew the location of the Storytellers. Ventus was forced to run, leaving behind the life he once knew. He was too young to care for himself, too young to wield the power that could save them both. Neither of them could."

"Neither of them?" Terra asked.

"Neither Ventus nor Vanitas, his older brother."

"Ven has an older brother…" Aqua muttered, startled beyond words.

Sora shook his head. "He can't. He never told us."

Naminé smiled. "As I said, he doesn't remember. The people chased after them, seeking out the information they believed the boys carried. They tried to defend themselves, but Vanitas could only protect his brother for so long. He used himself as bait to lure them away as Ventus tried to run. Ventus ran as far as he could, pushing himself to his limits. He did not stop until his body gave out, until he could run no more. At that point, in the brink of unconsciousness, he shed his memories to protect himself. He forgot about his brother and created the reality in which you exist. He created all of you."

Terra scowled. "Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for a Storyteller. He created all of you, and each with a purpose in mind.

"Terra, you were created as an older brother figure, and also as a father. He created you with the strong side of his brother in mind. You were made to be a role model, someone he could look up to depend on. You are strong, fearless, confident, and unstoppable in your anger. He needed someone with a powerful will, and so you were the result.

"Aqua, you were created as Terra's opposite and equal. You were a mother figure for Ventus; wise, caring, dependable, and everything he needed to grow up properly. He needed someone with emotions, someone who would look after him."

"And me?" Sora asked, "What was I?"

"You… You are a special case, Sora. Ventus created you much later with a less significant purpose in mind. You were a result of his overpowering guilt; unconscious, but nevertheless persistent. He discarded the memories of his brother along with everything else, and so he created you in his brother's place. He created you to physically resemble his brother. The resemblance is a result of his misperception. He created this from his only memory of Vanitas, but he perceived the memory in such a warped fashion that he could not create an exact replication."

Terra watched as Sora's eyes widened at her words, taking everything in a horrified belief. He backed up against the wall and sat down, Aqua going over to tend to him.

Terra resumed his queries. "And? What happened to Vanitas?"

"Vanitas was captured and spent many years enduring torture because of his ability. Of course, no one knew Vanitas possessed the power of the Storyteller. Eventually, his power surfaced and he created an escape for himself. He, like Ventus, created a society where he would be able to live, though his perceptions have become so flawed that it is by no means an ideal one. He currently resides there, unaware of the fact that his brother lives."

"You said that they control reality. How can you now say that they're unaware of each other's existence?"

"They have no influence on each other. Their powers are individual, divided, and their creations mingle beyond their control."

"Beyond their control?"

Naminé nodded. "Once a Storyteller creates something, it becomes independent of their will. It acts according to the personality set for it, but they have no power over the decisions made by their creations. You have free will in so far as you can make a decision for yourselves, but you are only following an outline set out for you. Everything in the world works this way."

"And you? Whose outline do you follow?"

"No one's. I am special. Like those two, I have special powers, but I exist on a different plane. I am the Narrator. All I do is coordinate information to those who require it. Because of that, I am undying, unliving, unbeing. In a sense, I do not exist.

"But no more of me. I have told you all of this because the independent actions of others are heading towards a revolution. Once these things are set in motion, the action of those two will become very important."

Terra crossed his arms. "Then we should keep them apart. Stop them from influencing each other."

"That is the wrong approach," she answered sternly. "They must meet. They will meet. It is their wills. You have no influence on that outcome. Vanitas' creatures exist for that purpose."

"Creatures?"

"Vanitas shed his emotions, in the same way that Ventus shed his memories. From those desires, he was left with only rudimentary emotions, fledgling feelings that manifested into creatures under his control. They are, as well, remnants of his scarred body, broken down by years of torture. They exist as part of him, summoned as part of him, relaying information to him. They are trackers, warriors, and they make up for his lack of physical ability. He calls them Unversed."

Terra mulled this over. "They both discarded parts of themselves? Then, can they never get them back? Or will they lose something if they do?"

"Very perceptive of you. They may be able to call those parts of themselves back, but as for the results, I cannot say. Vanitas' Unversed are connected to his emotions, so the return of his more powerful emotions may result in more powerful Unversed. As for Ventus, that outcome is questionable. His memories are of traumatic events. The return of those memories may bring back the emotional pain associated with them."

"Wouldn't meeting Vanitas bring Ven's memories back?"

"Not necessarily. Ventus has retained one memory of his past, one involving his brother, one that is completely detached from all of his other memories. Most likely, he will recognize Vanitas when they meet, but it will not influence him any further. He will not recall their relationship; only that he recognizes the face."

"And this revolution you spoke of?"

She smiled. "I know not of the details, but all of you will be involved in its outcome. I doubt even Ventus knows of the fates he has set before you all when he created you. Vanitas will play a role as well, but it does not concern you. For now, Ventus is whom your concern should lie with."

"Is that all?"

"Not quite. There is still…"

She trailed off as footsteps echoed in the house. Terra summoned his Keyblade. Behind him, Aqua stood and did the same. Sora and Naminé remained where they were. The footsteps got louder until the person emerged from around a corner and Terra was face to face with someone identical to Ventus. His senses told him it wasn't Ven, and the cold expression on his face confirmed it.

Naminé tilted her head. "How are things progressing, Roxas?"

"It's begun," he replied with Ven's voice, "They're moving. The conspirators, at least."

"Conspirators?" Terra asked, his senses telling him that he already knew.

Roxas looked over at him. He turned his gaze to Naminé and, when she nodded, he turned back. "The Storyteller and the rebel Prince. Their conspiracy has been set into motion."

Realization hit him over the head so hard that he lost his balance. 'How…? It can't be…! It isn't too late!' "Aqua," he called over his shoulder, "Take care of Sora! Catch up with me when you can!"

"What's going on?" she shouted after him, but he was already out the door, running as fast as his clunky armor would let him.

'It's not too late! It's not too late! I can make it! Damn!'

* * *

_Terra, after the assembly, took a walk through the halls with only one purpose in mind. He rounded a corner and found his purpose walking along, brown cloak draped over one arm. They walked towards each other silently, neither stopping until they had passed._

"_Not often I meet you out here, Captain."_

_Terra scowled. "You know it distresses His Majesty when you walk out like that."_

"_And? Have you come to scold me? Has my father relegated all of his jobs to you?" Riku asked, his words venomous._

"_Not even you have the right to speak of His Majesty in that way."_

"_Have you forgotten? He's my father before he's anything else. Not that you would understand."_

_Terra felt his temper flare. "Where are you going?"_

"_What should it matter to you?"_

"_It's in the interests of the kingdom, not mine. You're heir to the throne, so your safety is among the top priorities. Also, His Majesty-"_

_Riku snorted. "Is there nothing my father does that disgusts you? Or are you incapable of thinking for yourself?"_

"_What does that mean?" he snapped, turning around._

"_I only mean that you have the independence of a broomstick," the prince smirked over his shoulder, "Your mind is not bound to my father's. I would try thinking for myself for once, but then again, I really don't care what you do."_

"_You…"_

"_I'll only say this once, Captain. Stay out of my way. You're an inconvenience. I'll do as I please, and I expect you to keep your nose out of my affairs. I'm not your top priority, remember? My father is. I'd keep that in mind."_

_Riku walked off and Terra glared after him, staying where he was even after the prince had gone. "I really, really hate you." He sighed. "Some things never change…"_

* * *

Roxas stood next to Naminé, watching Aqua pull Sora along with her. The teen looked broken to his eyes, dragged behind like a toy being dragged by a small child. 'How would that feel?' "Are you sure it's fine to leave them like this?"

"They are creations of those two," she said, leaning on her knees, "just like your current form. Created from what they feel. I do not think we should interfere."

"You mean, any more than we already have?"

"What do you mean? We are acting in our roles as their assistants. Anything we do is to proceed forward."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are we proceeding forward?"

She smiled. "You tell me. Are we?"

"It's hard to be sure. For now, I can't say anything about Ven. He doesn't seem to have a motive. He's about as empty as a trash can after garbage collection. If he doesn't shape up soon, he'll be useless to us."

"And Vanitas?"

"He's… it's hard to say."

"You should never say that, Roxas. Not yet, especially since you carry his emotions inside you. His emotions and Ventus' memories… an interesting form you have gained this time around."

"Hmm…"

"So, what does he feel?"

Roxas closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel Vanitas' more powerful emotions flowing through his body, twisting and churning in unimaginable ways. He sent his question out into the flow, transmitting it through himself towards their true host. The answer came back, screaming and shouting its way through the channel.

He opened his eyes. "Rage, and plenty of it. Some fear… no, caution. And…" he cracked a smile.

"Something good?"

"He'll be of use. Should Ven fail, it won't matter. I don't think Vanitas will let things end without fulfilling his own satisfaction."

Naminé giggled. "He is moving. We made the right choice, moving that girl there. Now all we need to do is to wait for results. We, who have unlimited time, must wait for those with ephemeral lives. Ah well, nothing can be done about that. We will wait."

* * *

Ventus followed the creature for hours, ignoring his stomach when it began rumbling. He felt some strange attraction to it, a feeling welling up in him that told him he had to follow. The creature's behavior was erratic: it spent most of its journey running from him, moving in unpredictable zigzags under the ground, but periodically it seemed to forget he was there and hop along the ground, enthusiastically searching for something. Its actions intrigued him, hurried and odd in nature, but carefully calculated.

As he crashed through the underbrush after it, he eventually heard voices up ahead. The creature continued towards the voices, but Ven slowed to a stop, listening in to their conversation. The person speaking sounded familiar.

"…And that's all. We may not be in contact for a while, if at all. But we can't fail."

"I know. You can stop reminding me. For now, then, we'll…huh?"

There was a moment of silence before the first voice continued. "It's… one of yours?"

"Yeah. It is… but…" The voice stopped. "You what? Chased by something? Well, what was it…?" Another pause, and the voice picked up. "What do you mean, you don't know! Something followed you, and you aren't even… Hmm…"

"Something wrong?"

There was a sucking sound before the second voice continued. "I can communicate with them in my head, but according to that one, something was cutting him off. …Something is cutting them all off. It said it couldn't see whatever was following it, like it was an invisible creature."

"Do you think it could have been followed?"

A laugh. "Maybe. It'll cause problems for you, then. You better leave. We'll put our plans into action and meet again if a few days time… if we're alive then."

Realizing that he would lose his chance to find out who was there, Ven crept closer as quickly and quietly as he could manage. Peaking through the trees, he managed to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape from his lips. Riku stood in the middle of the clearing in a raggedy brown cloak, looking at something in the trees. Ven followed his gaze and stared.

The person sitting in the trees was Sora, but much older and different from the Sora he knew. He was deathly pale, his midnight black hair falling into his haunting golden yellow eyes. It hit him suddenly that this was the person from his dream, albeit much older. The details were all there, from his black hair to his eyes to the blood red clothes that he was wearing.

Against his better judgement, he stood and both of them turned their attention. Their gazes all met and they all froze.

Riku was the first to speak. "V-Ventus?"

The black haired man stared back and forth between them, his wide eyes finally settling on Ven. "H…how…?"

Ven met his eyes, his gaze equally shocked. "You're… from my dream…"

This seemed to break the man out of his trance. His eyes cleared and he swung his legs over the branch he had been seated on. Before Ven could move, he dropped himself straight off the branch into a bush and disappeared.


	3. Twilight

_Chapter 3, in which shit hits the fan. Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Twilight

* * *

Vanitas stretched his arms, immensely glad that Riku had finished laying out their plans. He'd been sitting in his tree seat for hours on end and his rear end was incredibly sore. "I know. You can stop reminding me. For now, then, we'll…huh?" Some movement in the underbrush to one side caught his attention as one of his Unversed entered the clearing shakily. It dropped into the ground, slid up the side of the tree, and then leapt from the bark into his arms. It was quaking.

Riku stared. "It's… one of yours?"

"Yeah. It is… but…" Vanitas' brow furrowed. Mentally, he prompted it to explain itself and it did, its thoughts scattered. "You what? Chased by something? Well, what was it…?" Again, its thoughts were hard to decipher. "What do you mean, you don't know! Something followed you, and you aren't even…" It concentrated and sent him a mental image. In the middle of its vision, something was outlined thinly in the air, but it blended to the background as though the thing itself didn't exist. "Hmm…"

"Something wrong?"

Vanitas patted it once, mentally thanking it for the work before he returned it to himself. "I can communicate with them in my head, but according to that one, something was cutting him off. …Something is cutting them all off. It said it couldn't see whatever was following it, like it was an invisible creature."

"Do you think it could have been followed?"

He laughed. "Maybe. It'll cause problems for you, then. You better leave. We'll put our plans into action and meet again if a few days time… if we're alive then."

Sitting up in his position, Vanitas was about to jump off his perch and leave when something suddenly emerged from the bushes. Both he and Riku turned to the disturbance and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Standing in the bushes was Ven, clad in a suit of knight's armor.

Vanitas' breath hitched up in his throat, his brain racing around in so many directions that it seemed to forget that it needed air to function.

Riku seemed to regain his composure first, his face scrunching up in surprised anger. "V-Ventus?"

'Ventus?' Looking back and forth between them, Vanitas' head swam. 'I-it can't be… He's… he's really Ven? But… but…' "H…how…?"

Ven's eyes were locked on him, analyzing him from where he stood. "You're… from my dream…"

That snapped him back to reality. 'Dream? The dream… the last time we saw each other…? Then… he doesn't remember me? Ven doesn't remember me.' The anguish built up in his chest, pushing violently at the inside of his ribcage each time his lungs took in air. 'He doesn't remember me. Damn it, I don't have time for him. If he doesn't remember me, I can't waste my time on him.'

He blinked, clearing the haze that had built up in his eyes, and swung his leg over the side of the branch. The entrance to the underground was directly below him, obscured only slightly by the bush. Taking a desperate chance, he dropped himself off the branch, falling straight down into the tunnel. And he fell, gaining speed faster and faster. 'I have to stop. I have to stop now.'

Knowing it was a stupid idea and that it was the only thing he could think of, Vanitas threw his arms and legs out as fast as he could, grabbing onto the ladder as quickly as he could. Thankfully, nothing was broken or twisted, but the pain of his joints being slammed together at that velocity was unimaginable. He was even in too much pain to scream.

He stayed there for what felt like hours, holding on to the ladder with his numb limbs while he tried to catch his breath, his breathing ragged and out of time. His head was spinning so much that it was all he could do to prevent himself from returning to his freefall.

'Why? Why all of this now? Why do I have to kill the Master now? Why did I have to see Ven now? Why, why, why!'

Vanitas gulped air as he fought back against all his pain, but it kept building, eventually spilling over. Not knowing or caring of anyone could hear him, he took a few more wailing gasps before he screamed. His chest was so numb from the physical and emotional pain that he couldn't tell if he was breathing or if his heart was beating. Long-forgotten tears poured from his eyes as his perception of reality crashed down around him.

* * *

As the man dropped out of sight, Ven felt his legs unfreeze. He couldn't let the man escape. It would be his only chance to find out what everything meant; their identities, the meaning of the dream…everything. Dropping his helmet, he curled his hands into fists and took off running towards the bush.

"Stop!"

Ven skidded to a halt mere inches from his target and turned his head to stare. Riku was in a state of panic, but he could see in the prince's eyes the immense anger he radiated.

"But-!" Ven piped up, but Riku shook his head.

"That bush is poisoned. You'll be dead before you reach the other side."

Ventus swallowed nervously, glancing back at the bush, which now seemed much more intimidating than before. His shoulders dropped and he felt his knees wobble. 'So much for that. I just… I wanted to talk to him…' Resigning himself to his failure, he returned to retrieve his helmet when the thought struck him. 'Hey, wait. Why is the Prince here?'

Straightening himself up, he noticed suddenly that he was alone, not even the edges of the prince's brown cloak still in sight.

* * *

"_This," the King instructed Terra on his first day as a member of the Royal Guard, "is my son, Riku. As the eldest of my children, he will also be the one to inherit the throne. It is my wish that the two of you will get along. Now, I have business to attend to, so I've leave you to your introductions."_

_The King walked off, leaving the eleven-year-old Terra with the prince. From his initial judgment, the boy was tall for someone four years his junior, and his appearance was a stark contrast to his father's, pale skin and a sharp expression. Knowing who he was dealing with, Terra bowed deeply, keeping his eyes closed._

_When he looked up, the young prince was looking him over with unaffected apathy, his arms crossed. Terra made sure not to flinch, sure the he was being looked over for signs of weakness. Finally, the prince closed his eyes, shook his head and sighed._

"_You're no good," he announced bluntly._

"_Huh?" The comment was so sudden that Terra lost all composure and blurted out his confusion. "What do you mean?"_

"_Exactly what I said. Can you not comprehend the meaning of those words?"_

_Terra's insides twisted. The prince was speaking to him as an adult would speak to an ignorant child. 'Who is he to be so condescending for someone younger than me?' He answered the question himself. 'Whether I like him or not, Riku is the prince. He can speak to me however he wants.' "Pardon me for asking, but why do you have that impression of me?"_

_Riku tilted his head. "Hmm, well, your ignorance is understandable. I have nothing against you personally. I just don't think you're qualified for the job."_

"_And what qualifications must I meet to revoke that decision?" Terra asked. He was determined to prove himself worthy, and the prince's opinion mattered as much as the king's did._

"_None. I don't think you're worthy of any qualifications you have, Keyblade or not."_

"_You don't think the Keyblade is a qualification in itself?"_

_He shook his head. "Not at all. Yes, Keyblades can be an indication of inner strength, but that isn't the point. If a Keyblade was an indicator, then I would be more qualified for the position than you are, as I have one of my own. Still, you will never be qualified."_

"_May I ask why?"_

"_You may, and I'll answer you truthfully. It's because you agree with my father."_

_This threw Terra for a loop. 'Huh? Because I agree with the King? What kind of reasoning is that? And how does that one thing refute my qualifications?'_

_Riku cleared his throat. "Answer me this. Why would you fight? Because you're ordered to, or for some other reason?"_

"_I would fight because it is my duty. I would fight to protect those who are important, not only to me, but to everyone."_

"_Now, tell me. Who would you fight to accomplish that goal?"_

"_Anyone who threatens them."_

"_Anyone? Would you even fight someone you said you would protect?"_

_Terra's eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Because. Would you fight someone you didn't know anything about just because they threaten someone you wish to fight for? That's what I want to determine."_

"_Well… That's a difficult question to answer. It would probably depend on the circumstance."_

_Riku's eyes narrowed. "Is it? I agree with that. Let me phrase it differently. Would you fight and kill someone because it was required of you? Would you fight a war because my father ordered it?"_

"_Of course," Terra replied instantly. "The King makes his decisions based on what he believes is for the good of everyone, not only us. If someone threatens the overall good, I will fight to protect and preserve it."_

"_And that is why you're no good. You're blinding yourself to everything else because you believe my father is correct. You believe that because he is King, and a king can do no wrong. You believe that because you are simple and can't think for yourself. And because you believe that so stubbornly, you will never change. I can't rely on you if you're not prepared to change and think for yourself."_

_Terra's anger flared. The prince was insulting him and, knowing he couldn't do anything in retaliation, he bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something stupid. He couldn't let himself slip up. Aqua and Ven were relying on him to look after them._

_Riku continued. "My father is far from perfect. If you're not prepared to question his orders, you'll let the kingdom and, by extent, the entire world fall into chaos. Not only as prince, but as a member of this world, I can't let simpletons like you decide the fate of this world. A leader is only as strong as the subordinates who follow him, so I can't let someone like you, someone who wields something as powerful as a Keyblade, follow my father without question. As I said before, it's nothing personal."_

"_And you believe your father is wrong because…?" he couldn't help but ask, his curiosity getting the better of him._

"_That…" Riku paused, looking down at his feet for a moment before smiling, "isn't something you should be worried about. He's my father, so he's my problem, understand? I'll take care of things."_

_The expression on the young prince's face actually sent shivers down Terra's spine. He was smiling, almost confidently, but his eyes were darker than anything he had ever seen. For a split second, he almost seemed like an adult. The second ended, the darkness vanished from his eyes, and the prince was back to his condescending self._

_Terra never forgot that moment. It was the moment that distrust formed between them, a deep, impassable rift that neither dared to bridge. It was not a rivalry; just a clashing of ideals. Somehow, Terra's senses told him that they would one day be fighting with more than words._

* * *

Terra stampeded through the castle, hastily fighting his way down hallways as he struggled to unlatch his armor. Taking off the heavy, restrictive armor was a process that took time, time he didn't have to spare. He began to curse loudly as he walked and soon all the hallways he walked along were vacant. He had become notorious among the royal staff for his outrageous language whenever his temper was at its worst, though his angry outbursts were few and far between.

As Terra stormed along, he let his armor clatter to the floor behind him, not caring that he had left a trail of mess behind him. There were more important things to attend to than that.

* * *

Xion hated living underground.

The main reason she hated the underground was that it dulled her memories of the aboveground, memories of the life she had once lived. She didn't remember much about her life, other than that she had been happy, and that she had once had a family; a father, mother, a younger sister and, vaguely, an older brother. What mattered was that she had been happy, that she had been loved. She didn't feel that anymore.

She didn't remember exactly when she met the Master, but she remembered him taking her away, leading her by the hand into the woods. She remembered the antidote she had taken and the long path down to the underground, and she remembered the sinking feeling in her chest that told her she would never leave.

Xion also hated living underground because most of the time she was alone. She wasn't allowed to leave the Master's house and the staff were too busy to talk, but she didn't mind. Being alone was better than spending time with the Master, and it left her plenty of time to think, especially about her situation.

Then the Master brought in Vanitas. When she first met him, he was a fragile-looking person, seeming as though he would collapse into hysterics if anyone tired to look at him wrong. He was quiet, introverted, and continually avoided contact with anyone for the first few months, but he eventually opened up bit by bit. Xion coaxed him out of his shell and gave him a chance to rediscover himself, and she came more and more to love spending time with him. She could relate to him, talk to him, spend time with him, and with him around, she was allowed to visit aboveground.

As she aged, she found that the presence of these two people in her life created a precarious balance. She began to fall in love with Vanitas and wanted to keep as far away from the Master as possible, but Vanitas was indifferent to everything and the Master made his intentions for her very clear. The Master planned, from the very first day he had taken her underground, to marry her. In the beginning, she had treated it as a game, but as she came to realize her love for her friend, she also realized how sick the Master's idea was. 'He's too old for something like that. He's old enough to be my father. It'll never work.'

However, the Master continued with his plan and Vanitas remained his usual distant self, leaving Xion to rectify the situation. 'If neither man will move, then it's the woman's job to set things right.'

* * *

The largest room in the underground mansion was a ballroom, though it was only for show; no one ever used it for its intended purposes. Xion liked it because it used underground ventilation systems for air, giving it a simulated breeze. It made her feel like she was outside when Vanitas was too busy or too tired to take her. She skipped and spun and danced around, letting the cool air touch her skin and dry her shower-wet hair. The room was dimly lit, but there was no furniture in the room, so she never risked crashing into anything.

She stopped when she heard the door open, creaking noisily on it hinges, and her face dissolved into apathy when she saw that it was the Master crossing the marble floor to meet her. 'I was hoping it wasn't him. I don't want to deal with this now.' She kept her eyes on his, the only thing she could see in the pale light that melded his tanned skin to the surrounding darkness.

As he reached her, she curtsied with the hem of her shirt. "Master Xehanort."

He nodded acknowledgement and looked around. "Vanitas is not here?"

"No, Master. He's out on patrol, as you ordered."

This seemed to be the acceptable answer. The Master usually didn't like people reminding him of his orders, but Xion was usually the exception. He grunted. "Good. I've come to speak with you on important matters."

'Here it comes.' "You have my full attention, Master."

"You are aware, of course, of your purpose here?"

"I am."

"Well, that time has come. The time for you to fulfill that purpose."

"I refuse."

The Master did a take. "Pardon?"

Xion steeled herself. "I'm aware of your intentions and politely refuse."

"I'm afraid you'll have to repeat yourself. I don't think I heard you correctly," he said, his voice straining. She could see his face crinkling in contained rage.

"I said no," she answered sternly, trying to sound as brave as possible though her knees were shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm afraid you've made a very poor decision, my dear," the Master said. Though his voice was full of unbridled anger, his tone was scolding. He took a step towards her and she reflexively stepped back, her back bumping up against the wall. Reaching out, he pressed one of his hands against the wall, his Keyblade in the other, effectively cutting off her escape routes. "A very, very poor decision."

"I think you're the one who has made a poor decision."

The Master stopped and turned his head, looking over his shoulder. Vanitas' pale skin stood out in the dark, almost lifeless, but his eyes were molten gold, fiery and dangerous. He walked with a bit of a stagger and Xion wondered absently what had happened before she noticed that his face was more passive that she had tried to make hers. His red and black Keyblade hung loosely in one hand, the eyes on it staring off into space.

"You've made a very bad decision," Vanitas spoke again, his voice raw, "A very, very bad thing to do. You picked the wrong day to get on my nerves. In fact, I'm almost disappointed in your poor planning. I'm starting to get a very negative impression of you."

The Master raised an eyebrow. "It seems my household is full of impudence today. You're crossing a fine line, Vanitas."

Vanitas broke into a wide smile, his eyes wide, making him look as close to insane as anyone could. "Oh, I think you've already crossed it. I've put up with your antics for long enough, and I think she has too." His expression was dead serious again. "You're a sick, perverted old man. The world has no use for a person like you."

"And you think you're the person to stop me?" the Master asked, turning his full attention to his defiant apprentice. "I think you're drunk on illusions of grandeur. Someone of your ability could never defeat someone like me."

With a sharp, fluid movement, the Master crossed the space between them and delivered an upward slash of his Keyblade to Vanitas' chest. Though they ranged in size, shape and design, Xion knew that all Keyblades were incredibly sharp and that direct hits could often be deadly. Her heart skipped a beat as Vanitas staggered back, his blood invisible against his torn shirt.

Much to her surprise, he remained on his feet, and she noticed something else. A trail of moving shadows was extending from Vanitas' feet, shadows that appeared when he was calling upon his Unversed. Xion remained where she was, afraid that any movement on her part might turn to tides of the battle. 'I have to trust that Vanitas knows what he's doing. It'll be alright. I believe in him.'

Vanitas was smiling his crazed smile again. "Of course. In a single-handed battle, I would never stand a chance. But you seem to forget that I have other cards which I have yet to play. You have years of experience behind you, but I believe that there's safety in numbers."

"And you believe that someone will come and save you?" the Master scoffed, moving to close the distance between them again, "That's a foolish idea."

"Not quite," Vanitas smiled, and the wall behind him collapsed in a spray of rock and dust. Xion stared as the dust cleared and a large shape emerged from the giant hole it had formed. It looked like an Unversed, its red eyes taking up most of its head, but it was larger than any one she had seen before. It was black and dark grey, its thin body almost humanoid, its arms and feet accented in red. It held a giant hammer in its hands and looked like it was itching to use it.

"Do you like it?" Vanitas asked, looking like an ant compared to his creation, "It's one of the largest Unversed I've ever created. It's not the first of its class, but it is by far the strongest. I call it…Iron Imprisoner IV. I wouldn't take its power lightly either; it's one of the few powers I don't have full control over." The Unversed behind him flexed its muscles as if to prove his point.

The Master only scoffed. "None of your 'creations', no matter their strength, isn't worth my time. You hide behind your monstrosities because you're weak."

"Monstrosities? You call my creatures monsters?" Vanitas put a hand to his injured chest in mock surprise, "The real monster here is you, and dare to call my creatures - and me - monsters? I'm offended. In fact, I'm beyond offended; I'm appalled. But, you know…" he smirked, "That's better for me. My Unversed are powered by emotions. The more you fuel my emotions…"

As he trailed off, a cage erupted from the ground beneath the Master, its bars encased in fire. The flaming bars were too close together to allow escape, but Vanitas didn't waste a second, not letting the old man even contemplate escaping.

"…the stronger my Unversed become. Goodbye."

With a slight wave of his hand, the Unversed hefted its hammer over its hand and brought it down with full force on the cage. Nowhere else to go, the cage absorbed back into the ground. Its occupant, however, was trapped.

Instantly, the room was coated in human bits, blood and insides splattered across the walls in all directions. Xion remained in her place in horror, too shocked to move. On the other side of the room, Vanitas was absorbing his Unversed back into his body, laughing like a lunatic. With the blood splashed across his face, he really did look like he was insane.

_

* * *

_

Riku's favorite room was his father's office. The inside of the office was the coziest place imaginable, filled to the brim with so much furniture and so many books that it would make his head spin any time he went in. Over the years, the confusion surrounding it died off, but he never lost his love for the place. He loved to sit in his father's office and read. The chairs were so padded that he sank into them when he sat down, which only added to the fun.

_A lot of the books were things his father used as reference, and Riku was told many times that a boy his age shouldn't be reading such complicated things, that he would be better off reading beginner books like other children his age. Riku hated people who told him that. He hated being treated like a child. He was more mature than someone twice his age and so, at five, he deemed that the books in his father's office were no problem._

_He spent a lot of time in that office with his father. Both enjoyed each other's company and neither wanted to hang around the rest of their home for long. Riku's mother had died two years before from a disease that had run rampant across the kingdom. They were both trying to run away from the memory of losing her, and so they spent their time together, wrapped up in various things._

_Recently, however, that had changed. Riku had lost one of his younger sisters, taken almost directly from his side, and nothing had been done about it. No one had looked for her, no one had bothered to protect her, and Riku developed a deep animosity towards his father. He felt that something should have been done, and that it was his father's responsibility to do it._

_The first morning he returned to his father's office, a week or so after the incident, he found that his father wasn't there. 'He must be in the bathroom or something…' As per his usual routine, Riku walked around, checking to see if anything had been moved. The staff were allowed inside to clean, but they usually moved things to places they shouldn't be in. So, Riku made it his job to help his scatterbrained father and put things back in their proper places._

_Walking around, he finally came to his father's massive desk, a large table of the darkest wood with draws and cabinets around all of its sides. It was a strange desk, often requiring his father to get up to get things in draws on the other sides, but he loved it, sometimes assisting his father by fetching things from its confines. Something about it, on that particular day, was different. Sprawled across the desktop was a large map of the kingdom, a giant disfigured shape drawn on it. There were notes scribbled around its borders in his father's writing._

_Standing on his father's chair in his socks, Riku leaned over the map and began reading, his eyes picking up all of the details and memorizing them. From what he absorbed, the squiggles on the map were the outline of an underground city that had been established years ago. It residents were kept there by the placement of a poisonous bush at its entrance, the name of the plant ringing a bell in his mind that told him it was the most deadly of all poisonous plants. He continued reading over the notes, memorizing the location of the entrance and other facts he found interesting._

"_Riku, what are you doing?"_

_Riku looked up at the sound of his father's voice. He was standing in the doorway, looking at his son with a tight expression._

"_Looking at this map," he answered, staring as his father walked in._

_The King took the map and rolled it up. "You shouldn't be reading things like that."_

"_Is there really an underground city?" Riku asked, pulling his shoes back on before hopping off the chair. "Why haven't we heard of them before?"_

"_That's not important. You shouldn't have read it."_

"_But if there are people there, how do they live in those conditions? Wouldn't it be nearly impossible?"_

_His father sighed. "Sometimes you're too observant for your own good, Riku. Yes, the people who live there have problems living in those conditions, but-"_

"_Then why don't we help them?"_

"_It's not that simple."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Those people are beyond help. They're not like us. They don't have someone ruling over them that cares about them. Besides, they've all adjusted to their conditions. It would be pointless to change their lives."_

_Riku stared at his father. "That's wrong."_

"_What is?"_

"_You always say that people don't pick the conditions they live in and, often times, they can change their lives for the better if they're given the chance. Now you're just reneging on that."_

"_This isn't the same, Riku. They can't be helped."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because."_

_The young boy's anger flared. "That's not an answer. It's an excuse."_

"_You're too young to understand!" his father snapped back. His loud reply echoed in the room once before it was swallowed by the surfaces around them. A blanket of silence enveloped them, both too stubborn to admit their faults. Finally, the king broke the silence. "Go play with your sister."_

_Riku thought about refusing, but he had a better idea of what to do with the information he discovered. 'If my father won't do anything, I'll take matters into my own hands. Maybe not yet, but eventually. Eventually… I'll show him just how wrong he is.' Walking to the door, he stopped, holding onto the doorframe. "I should be going to play with my _sisters_."_

"Now!_"_

_Riku dashed off into the hallway. He never entered his father's office again._

* * *

Standing outside the door to his father's office, Riku stared at the door, taking deep breaths. 'There's no going back. Once I go inside, I will never come back. This self that I've lived up to until now will die. Whether I live to create another me is an entirely different story.' Steeling his nerves, he pushed the door open and went inside.

The interior of the office was just as he remembered it, messes of books and papers strewn about in an orderly confusion that he knew only his father could pick his way through. A wave of nostalgia washed over him, but he fought against it, remembering his task. His father was seated in one of the office chairs, but not the one at the desk, sitting with his back to the door. It didn't seem like he had heard the door, but Riku thought otherwise.

"Father?"

"Come in, Riku," his father answered in a quiet voice, a mixture of happiness and sorrow evident in it, "It's been a long time since we were last in here together."

"I know."

"A lot has happened over the years, hasn't it? I was just reflecting on all of it."

"That's… probably not any good for you," Riku muttered, trying in vain to force back the doubt and regret boiling up in his heart. "You shouldn't focus too much on it."

"I can't help that. I really can't. I can't help but feel that I've failed you, all three of you. I've failed as a father, both to my kingdom and to my own children."

Riku's heart twisted to the point that he felt like he would gag, but he forced himself onward. He summoned his Keyblade and held it up, pointing it at the back of his father's head. In a strained voice, he continued. "Then you need to receive the punishment for your failures."

Riku watched his father turn in his chair to look at him, his face calm. Their expressions were matching outwardly, but he could tell from his father's eyes that the man was in as much inward pain as he was. His resolve faltered for a moment, but it returned when his father's eyes widened in shock and he felt something press against his back.

The tempest inside him died down. "I thought I was clear about this. You're an inconvenience. Stay out of my way, Captain."

"I recall what you said," Terra breathed, "And I recall something else. You told me that my top priority is the protection of the King, and that's what I'm doing. I'm only following your wise directions, right?"

"You have nothing to do with this."

"As long as you insist on pointing your Keyblade at the King, I have _everything_ to do with this. I know you're not an idiot, but this is by far the stupidest thing I've ever seen. Let it go," the Captain growled.

Riku felt himself smile as he lowered his Keyblade… and promptly spun around, pointing it at Terra. "I thought you weren't a stranger to stupidity. I guess I was wrong, because you clearly can't see the difference."

"Difference between what? All I see in front of me is a traitorous lunatic."

"Then you are both blind and dumb."

The King stood up. "Both of you lower your weapons. Now!"

"I can't do that," Riku replied, not taking his eyes off his opponent, "and as long as I don't, neither will he."

Terra smiled. "Whether you can or can't, I'll make you."

Without needing another word, the both lunged at each other. From what Riku knew, he would be fighting a losing battle. While he had his size and speed on his side, one hit from Terra's heavy Keyblade fueled by his excessive muscles would be devastating. Terra swung at his head and Riku ducked under it, feeling the sharp metal slice through the air. He twisted and aimed his own strike, but it only served to scratch Terra's arm, his larger opponent throwing his mass forward to pull himself out of the way. They both stumbled back to regain their balance before moving into strike again.

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he could tell his father was yelling for them to stop, but he wasn't listening. He kept ducking out of the way of all Terra's attack, trying to tire him out, though the strategy didn't seem to work. Terra was a master of himself, knowing how to put enough power in his attacks without wasting energy. Riku's tactic only served to make himself tired, as dodging Terra's attacks was easier said than done.

Eventually, Terra caught him, slicing up the side of his arm. The wound instantly became masked in blood, but Riku ignored it, too caught up in fighting back to feel the pain. He retaliated, slicing up across Terra's chest, but the wound wasn't deep enough to be more than an annoyance. Before he had time to recover, Riku attacked again, but Terra angled himself out of the way, grabbing him by the back of his shirt to throw him at a wall.

Riku hit the wall with a resounding thud, collapsing against the floor to catch his breath. 'I can't keep this up. If I don't stop him now and stop him fast, I won't be able to move, let alone defend myself. It's now or never.'

Taking in as much air as he could, he waiting until Terra was above him, Keyblade held over his head to land a finishing blow. As the blade came swinging down, Riku pushed his legs out from under him, letting him roll out of the way. He came out of the roll and spun on his heel, dragging his Keyblade as deeply as he could across Terra's back. It left a huge gash that spewed blood and Terra roared in pain. Unfortunately, Riku's balance was off and he barely managed to scramble to his feet as Terra launched his counterattack.

With no chance to dodge, Riku made a deadly mistake and tried to block. Terra's upward slash knocked the Keyblade from his hands, sending it spiraling through the air until it embedded itself in a wall. The force sent Riku stumbling again, but Terra continued. Holding his Keyblade ahead of him, the larger man charged with his weapon as a lance, aimed directly at his chest. Riku felt the sharp blade cut into his skin and-

* * *

When the adrenaline stopped pouring through his system, Vanitas stopped laughing and took in the scene of destruction around him. He felt the blood rolling its way down his face, saw the human insides and outsides splattered around the room, and the sickening smell of it all assailed his nostrils. Seeing the horror he had wrought, he could only stare in disbelief. 'What have I done…?'

He suddenly lost all sense of himself, losing all control of his body. He dropped to his knees, his head spinning in circles as he tried to find a way out of his acts, justifying them in some way, but he came up with nothing. He had killed, and he had loved every second of it. He was terrified of himself, he realized, terrified of the monster that he had become, and there was nothing he could do to undo it.

It took him a while to get back to himself, but when he returned to reality, he found that Xion had crossed the floor to him and was wiping the blood off his face, cleaning her hands on the back of her shirt. "Xion… I…"

"Not another word," she ordered, sounding much more sure of herself than he did, "Everything will be alright."

He managed to shake his head, pulling himself away from her touch. "It's not alright! I… I killed him… I… I actually killed someone…"

"And? He deserved it. It was for the good of everyone."

"I don't see that."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't good for me," he muttered weakly.

To his surprise, she giggled. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she lifted his gaze to meet hers, and he noticed the blood still splash across her face. "I think it was. It was good for you. He never cared about you."

"I know he didn't. No one did."

"That's a lie."

Vanitas finally managed to meet her eyes and saw deep within them a tenderness he had never seen in anyone before. Though he could still see the traces of shock and fear in them, the tenderness overpowered all of them, blocking them out like the sun blocked out the stars. It was blinding him to what he was familiar with, but he was too mesmerized to look away.

"Vanitas, the idea that no one ever cared about you is a lie. That's because… I care about you. I… I love you, and I always have. I've always thought about you, keeping you first in my mind. I love you for who you are, no matter how you are. I love all of you; from the wounded, tortured soul to maniacal monstrous person you have the ability to become. I love looking into your eyes when you talk to me and seeing all the emotions locked inside of you. I wouldn't change you for the world."

He managed a smirk. "I thought you said I reminded you of a cat."

"You do," she laughed, "the softest, sweetest cat I've ever met."

"You know that I'm no good for you," he said, taking her hands off his face. He didn't let go, holding them in his own and staring at them. "I'm not the kind of person who can love again. I'm too… damaged for that. My heart has more scars than my body."

"Then I'll mend those scars."

He looked up and met her eyes again, their faces only inches apart. Somehow, her scent overpowered the blood and gloom around them diminished more and more the longer he stared.

"I think," he whispered, bringing his face closer to hers, "I'm willing to give it a shot."

When their lips met, Vanitas felt all his worries melt away. Instantly, there was nothing but him and her, only the feeling of their lips pressed together, only the sound of their breathing, only the feel of her fingers curling into his hair. In that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to be with her, and her wishes reciprocated that feeling.

Without realizing it, his hands had slid around to her back and, in one fluid movement, without disturbing their kiss, he pulled her into his lap. Her hold on him adjusted as well, moving down his neck to his shoulders. They drew closer and closer together, savoring each other's presence until something in the back of his mind decided that their clothes were in the way. From there, the worst day ever turned into the best night of his life.


	4. Night

_This has to be... one of the longest chapter of anything I have ever written. I'm kinda proud of it. Death and destruction and more creepiness than even I could handle in one sitting. Thank goodness this chapter is done. One more to go._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Night**

* * *

It took time for Terra to realize what he had done, and it didn't happen until the adrenaline in his system died down. When the adrenaline in his blood ran dry, his Keyblade dismissed itself and the proof of his actions collided with the ground, lying in a puddle of fresh red blood. There was no sound; even his breathing was mysteriously absent to his ears. Everything in the room felt… dead. Terra couldn't even tell if he was breathing anymore, the blood pounding so fiercely through his arms and head that he couldn't feel anything else.

Riku lay crumpled on the floor, lying like a rag doll amidst the redness all around him. There was nothing evident on his face, only blankness, as his eyes started off into nowhere, all light absent from them. He didn't move, not even to blink, and his chest was still, not a single sign of life present.

Terra was too dumbstruck to move, but his mind was full of panic. 'I… I killed him? I killed him. I killed Riku. I killed the fucking Prince! Oh, damn it! What do I do? He's dead. He's dead, and I killed him! I'm so screwed. I'm so very, horribly screwed. I killed the prince in front of his father! In front of the King! What do I do?'

The numbness in his limbs finally began to fade and he found he could move. He looked over at the King, not sure what his next move should be. The King didn't even seem to acknowledge the Captain's presence, staring at the body of his son with wide eyes. Terra wanted desperately to say something to him, but nothing came out of his mouth.

He took a deep breath and, head spinning, he tried again. "Your Majesty… I…"

"No," was the King's simple reply, not even taking his eyes off the floor. "Not a word."

"B-but I…"

"Enough. Please. No more. Enough has already been done."

"He was trying to kill you!" Terra snapped, though the words sounded hollow, how they always sounded when he tried to lie about something he couldn't deny.

The King finally turned his eyes on Terra and the young man wished he hadn't. In his eyes was the most malice and spite that Terra had ever seen, layered over deep despair and unfathomable anguish. A shiver ran down his spine as he realized that it was all directed at him, but the feeling died half way down his back. "You've done enough, Terra. Now I want you to leave. Get out. Now. Leave and never return. Never show your face here again. You've done enough."

Terra wanted to protest, but all his words died before he could even draw the breath to say them. It was useless to even try. He could feel the cold feeling creeping into his soul, a dark, festering pain that he had worked all his life to avoid. All of a sudden, his vision started blackening around the edges, struggling to breathe as he felt the room closing in, his panic making everything spin.

He lingered, watching the King carefully kneel at his son's side and cradle the teenager's body in his arms. Terra felt even worse, realizing that not only had he killed the prince, but that the King would have to bury his only son. The older man managed to keep his expression composed, the tears rolling down his face betraying how he really felt.

The despair radiating between the occupants of the room became too much for him to bear. Bowing his head in shame, the former Captain backed out of the room and stumbled along the hallway, using the wall to try to keep the floor from throwing him off his feet, unaware of the long bloody gash in his back dripping a crimson path in his wake.

* * *

_Terra hated life._

_He didn't hate living; it was exactly the opposite. He wanted to life for as long as possible, accomplish many things, maybe even travel the world. He had ambitions, dreams of becoming someone important, someone special. It had been this way for as long as he could remember._

_It would be more correct to say that Terra hated fate. He had dreams he wanted to fulfill, but fate had placed him in a fairly large predicament, one he was having problems working out._

_Terra had been born into a poor family, one that was barely able to look after itself before he came along. He was always a burden on his parents, his father told him many times, one that they could have done without. Terra always reasoned that it was his parents' fault, but he never openly complained. Even if he was a burden, he loved his family very much and did everything he could to help, from doing a large number of chores around the house to taking on any odd jobs he could get, even if he was too young for them. He wanted to show them - not just his parents but the entire world - that he could make something of himself. It was what drove him forward, pushing him to work harder each time._

_It was through all the jobs and chores he took on that he had come to develop his muscles. He was the strongest of all the kids his age, though he knew none of them. He was always too busy working to have any time to himself. All the work during the day tired him out to the point that he fell asleep as soon as he lay down._

_In spite of all this work, his family sunk further and further into poverty._

_Terra knew his father was the problem. Living in poverty drove him to drinking, and the money he used to pay for his outings was money they needed to survive. It wasn't fair that they were being driven further and further into the ground by his father's horrible habits. Still, he made no effort to stop it, not sure what would happen if he dared speak up. He'd come across his fair share of drunkards in his short life and knew better than to make one angry. Well-learned fighting skills were one thing, brute strength was another, but fighting an unpredictable opponent was a lost battle._

_One night, he was woken up by a loud crash. The moon was full, casting a pale light through the windows. It was like a scene in one of the multiple horror stories he had heard on the job, stories with rabid animal-people that ate people under full moons or creatures from beyond the sky kidnapping people to turn them into unspeakable abominations. Normally, Terra brushed those stories off without a second thought, writing them off as childish and wasteful, but something about the atmosphere sent shivers down his spine._

_Another crash had come from the kitchen. He could make out some swear words, meaning that it was probably his father coming home from another drinking session, before there was a thump on the floor. Figuring that his father had passed out, he got up and decided to go help his father to bed. As he had expected, he found the drunk sprawled on the floor, one arm pinned under his body._

_He reached down to grab his father's arm and drag him along the floor, but something about the situation felt wrong. Wanting to satisfy his sensation, he figured that his father had left the door open and that it was the cold night air giving him chills. He had turned towards the door only slightly, enough to see that it was shut, before the sensation returned, flaring in full force._

'_Drunk people never remember to close doors,' he realized half a second before he noticed that his father was moving. Terra's reflexes sprang into action at the last second and he managed to dive out of the way as the knife stabbed into the floor where he had been standing._

_There was a dangerous look in his father's eyes as he pulled the knife back out of the ground. "Enough is enough," he said, his words slurred, but the malice in them was clear._

_In that moment, as his father raised the knife for another strike, Terra felt his heart stop and his instincts kick in. He rolled out of the way of the second lunge and kicked at the knife before it could be pulled out of the ground again. His father swore loudly, nursing his hands, and Terra jumped him, wrapping his legs around his father's waist and grabbing at his neck with one hand, his hair with the other. They struggled with each other for a moment, each trying to claw at the other to the best of their ability. His father pulled at his hair, nearly yanking it clear from his scalp. Terra retaliated by biting down into his father's exposed arm._

_The fighting stopped as his father nursed his arm, but suddenly Terra's world tipped backwards. His father slammed himself backwards into the floor, scrunching his son under his weight. Terra felt all the air leave his lungs and heard something crack. He coughed and rolled onto his side, trying to get air. Even that simple movement sent ripples of pain cascading through his body. He recovered himself enough to see his father's crazed eyes and the moonlight glinting off the knife, but with no energy to do anything, he could only watch._

_The knife came down in a swift strike, looking like it would make its mark in his chest, but something diverted it, making it dig its way into its wielder's leg. His father howled in pain, ripping the knife out of his leg with one hand while he used the other to grab his wife by the neck, choking the air out of her. He yelled something and she gasped something back, an argument that Terra couldn't decipher through the pain. They could have been speaking another language for all he knew. All he could tell was that his mother's life was in danger._

_Mustering all the strength he could, Terra pushed himself up and tried to breathe, making slightly better progress even though the pain was getting worse. There was blood on the floor from his father's leg, a nasty puddle spreading out in the darkness like a cloud of death sweeping over the land. The argument reached a higher volume, bringing his thoughts back to the present. His father was waving the knife in his mother's face, pointing it in Terra's direction occasionally, apparently not having noticed that the boy was recovering. Using this to his advantage, Terra threw himself at his father again, latching onto his arm in an attempt to wrestle the knife from his hands. His efforts were rewarded when his father pulled his forearm free long enough to drive the blade into Terra's side._

_Everything happened in a flash. Terra felt himself hit the floor, letting out a cry of agonizing pain. His mother screamed as well, throwing herself at her husband. She grabbed at the knife. He turned on her in one smooth movement and stabbed her up under her ribs. There wasn't even a chance for her to scream. Her eyes rolled up and she dropped to the floor, motionless._

_Terra lay where he was, struggling to keep himself conscious. He watched his father pull the knife from his mother's corpse, the blade catching on her ribs as he tried to rip it up and out. With the knife back in his hands, his father stood up and started stumbling across the floor, working his way back towards Terra. Halfway across the floor, he tottered, losing his balance, falling on top of the son he had tried to kill. Terra could feel the weight pressing on his injuries, but none of that mattered. His father wasn't breathing. Both of his parents were dead._

_Terra lost consciousness sometime after that, as his next memories were of waking up in the hospital, the sun shining in through the windows. He was in so much pain that he almost wished he _was_ dead. The doctor and nurses fussed over him, assuring him he would make a full recovery, but that didn't solve any of his problems. He was alone, the worst thing in the world, no one to take care of him but himself._

_And that left Terra where he was now: discharged from the hospital, not wanting to go home but having nowhere else to go and no one to go home to. He took to wandering the streets, ignoring the whispers that followed him everywhere he went. Instead, he concentrated on any other sound he could find, hoping to get his problems off his mind. It was through this that he heard the crying._

* * *

_Aqua huddled in the alleyway, trying not to cry and failing miserably. She curled up between the junk-filled boxes, hugging her knees and trying to disappear amongst the trash. 'It's where I belong,' she assured herself, 'I'm only as good as the trash.' She didn't like telling herself that. In fact, that was the one thing she didn't want to be true. She wanted her life to have meaning, to be wanted by someone and not have to hate herself. The trash, however, disagreed._

_The people walking along on the street ignored her, probably oblivious to her pained cries. She didn't mind it. It was probably for the best that way. If everyone ignored her, she could dissolve herself into the unwanted junk and disappear for good._

_Footsteps broke her chain of thought and she stopped crying. They sounded different from the ones on the street, slower, approaching her spot. She pulled her knees closer to her chest, blinking her eyes to try to clear some of the wetness from them. If she had to run, she needed to see where she was going. The footsteps got closer, even more hesitant than before, stopping a split second before the flap of the box she had been sitting in was lifted up. Startled, Aqua screamed. The other person, obviously as startled as she was, yelled and stumbled backwards, letting out a grunt of pain as they tripped and hit the ground._

_Aqua looked over her company. It was a boy around her age with more muscles than she saw on most adults. He looked strong, much stronger than anything she could contend with. If it came down to a fight, she knew she'd have to use every dirty trick in the book to escape. She shifted in her box, sliding her legs underneath her in preparation to spring an attack._

_He held up one hand, the other behind his back. "H-hold on! I'm not going to hurt you or anything! Just calm down!"_

'_Oh yeah, sure. And then you'll use whatever's behind your back and take me down. I know how these things work.' With a wild snarl, she jumped out of her crouch and tackled him fully to the ground, pinning his shoulders down with her hands. Her knees rested on his chest, pushing into his stomach. She watched as he gasped and grimaced, feeling his shoulders shake in her grasp. 'That's not struggling. He's in pain! I didn't think I hit him that hard!' Immediately, she clambered off him, crawling back towards her box, making sure to keep her eyes on him._

_He gasped for air for a few minutes, his shaking hands digging into the dirt as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. "This is… how you…treat some…one wh-who's trying to… help you…?" he breathed, sounding winded. "Sheesh."_

_She rested on her haunches, ready to attack again. "Who are you?"_

"_Name's Terra," he answered, sitting up. "Nice to meet you."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_When did it become a crime to worry about other people?"_

"_What are you worried about me for?"_

"_I heard you crying."_

_Aqua cringed. He'd heard her. His was exactly what she wanted, someone who cared enough to wonder why she was upset, and she'd attacked him. Her temper ebbed and she felt her cheeks heat up in shame. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… you know, attack you like that."_

"_It _felt_ like you meant it," he chuckled, groaning a bit more as he shifted to lean up against the alley wall. "Sorry if I scared you. I'm just… not very good with people."_

_She caught herself giggling. "It seems like it. You scared me more after I attacked you, though. What's wrong with you?"_

"_I just got out of the hospital. Not a very pretty situation, but…" He lifted up one side of his shirt, showing her the bandages wrapped around his torso. A patch of it had been dyed a light pink, the stain becoming redder as it got closer to the middle._

"_You're bleeding!"_

_He looked down and saw the stain. "So I am," he muttered, not at all affected by the mark. "You hit me harder than I thought."_

_Aqua shuffled closer to him, pressing her hand lightly to the injury. He didn't react, only watching her carefully as she ran her fingers down the damp area. 'It looks like a knife wound, a kitchen knife to be more accurate, and it looks deep. What happened to him? Who would want to stab him with a kitchen knife?' "Do you have spares? I could wrap it for you, since it's my fault."_

_He shook his head. "It'll be alright. The wound is mostly healed. Besides, I don't think this is the cleanest environment to be changing bandages in."_

"_Oh, right," she muttered, embarrassed._

"_So, what's your name?"_

"_Aqua."_

"_Aqua, huh? Well, it certainly fits," he added, pointing at her hair. She smiled sheepishly. "Mind telling me why you're out here with such undesirable company?" He indicated the trash with a jerk of his thumb._

_She opened her mouth to reply and stopped, feeling her throat tighten up in nervousness. She wanted to tell him, tell anyone at all, but the words would never come out. Every time she tried to say anything about it, she remembered why she had ended up in her situation: the fact that her parents had died in an accident when she was a baby, too young to remember them; all the struggles she had endured in the orphanages, the scolding and the beatings she had received from her peers and from the adults; the terrible fire that had burned down her only home and killed almost everyone inside… She felt particularly responsible for the last one. No one was more relieved to see that horrible building go up in flames. She had watched it as it burned, standing so close that she could feel the heat rolling off it._

_What had ruined it was the smell. The smell of burning bodies, cooking flesh and charred hair. It made her gag. And that was when she had heard the screams. They rose up into the air like a symphony of wails, piercing the smoke and flames to stab into her heart. She had almost passed out. By the time anyone had come to start putting the fire out, she had long run away, her soul too scarred by the screams to dare ask anyone for help._

'_No one wants someone like me. I didn't start the fire, but I might as well have. I did nothing to help anyone. I watched them die, and I enjoyed every second of it.'_

"_If you don't want to talk about it…" Terra started, leaning to one side so he could meet her eyes, "Then you don't have to."_

_Aqua couldn't hide her confusion. "Huh?"_

"_It's up to you whether you want to tell me or not. It's fine with me either way. Still… one thing bothers me."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Your present company," he said, pointing to the trash again, "I don't think the rats make very good friends."_

_Something about his words stung, making her think back to her desire to talk about what happened. She opened her mouth to snap out a sharp reply, but before she could get a sound out, her stomach interrupted, growling a low grumbled that made Terra smile._

"_Sounds like you haven't eaten. Come on," he grunted, pushing himself back to his feet. He held out a hand to help her up. "Let's get something."_

_She stared for a moment, caught off guard. "You… you're taking me with you?"_

"_You don't want to?"_

"_No! I mean… Why? Why are you spending money on me?"_

_He chuckled. "You meant to say 'wasting it on me', right? Don't worry about it. I've got plenty of money as compensation for my hospital stay. Besides, it's my treat."_

"_Alright," she agreed reluctantly, letting him help her to her feet. "You're sure about this?"_

"_Absolutely. And, from the looks of it, you need a place to stay. You look like you've been sleeping in the trash."_

_Aqua put her hands on her hips, giving him a half-smile. "Let me guess. You're going to suggest I stay with you."_

_He seemed slightly taken aback by her change in attitude. Eventually, he gave her a quick nod. "Something wrong with that idea?"_

"_Your parents won't mind?"_

"_No," he said rigidly, and Aqua noticed something in his eyes that disappeared almost as suddenly as it appeared.  
'Is that… shame? He's ashamed? About… his parents?' A dark idea crept into the back of her mind. 'Are his parents the ones that did this? They stabbed their own son? Why would they…? No, I can't start thinking about that. This is a chance. I'm being given a chance to start again, start from the beginning.' She grabbed his hand. "Let's go eat. We'll work out something after it."_

_He smiled. "If you say so."_

* * *

Ven bent over, picking the piece of armor up off the floor in front of him. "It's Terra's. There no doubt about that," he muttered, turning the golden metal helmet over in his hands, "Wonder why he dropped it…"

Behind him, Aqua and Sora said nothing. He glanced back at them, watching their hesitation as they walked. Something was wrong with them, but he hadn't discovered what it was quite yet.

After the Prince had disappeared, Ven had circled the bush, looking for a way in without coming into contact with the dangerous plant. The thorns on the bush, probably the poisonous part, protruded out, long and jagged, over the hole, leaving only a 5-inch diameter space above the black opening, making it impossible to get by. Finally, he had resigned himself to the fact that there was no getting in and decided to head home, mentally marking the spot off as he made his way back. 'I might be able to figure out a way around it later, so I have to remember where it is. I want to find him and talk to him about what that dreams means.'

By the time he had gotten back home, the sun was below the tree line and everything was submerged in shadows. He had run into Aqua just outside, half-dragging Sora behind her. Sora looked disoriented, as if whatever was on his mind was something he didn't like, but when Ven asked about it, Sora didn't respond.

"That's not the problem right now," Aqua assured him. "Have you seen Terra or the Prince recently?"

Ven opened his mouth, going to tell her about the exchange in the forest, but he changed his mind at the last second. 'I want to keep this to myself for now. I don't want to tell Aqua about that man when it's obvious something else is going on.' "No, not since this morning. Why?"

"There's no time to explain now. We have to find them."

That's when they had run into the armor littering the hallways. A few of the staff, the few that were employed there, were eyeing it suspiciously. None of them claimed to have seen its owner, though, setting them back to square one.

Ven looked back down at the helmet in his hands. "Nothing else to do but follow the trail, right?" he muttered to himself. His armor clicked as he walked down the hall.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he heard Aqua say from behind him. He looked at her over his shoulder. 'She doesn't look good. Whatever happened out there to make her and look like this must be connected to whatever's going on between Terra and Riku.'

He turned around a corner and stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the helmet in his hands, the suddenness of the action causing Aqua and Sora to crash into him with a clatter of armor. Ven pulled off his own helmet and added it to the pile on the floor, making sure he was seeing what he thought he was. "Terra!"

Even from the other end of the hall, Ven knew something was wrong. Terra was wobbling, drifting blindly from one side of the hallway to the other, moving forward in uncontrolled collections of stumbling steps. His head was down and he was clutching at one arm as though the action would keep him standing upright. There was a tear across the front of his shirt, but it was hard to tell anything more from the distance.

Ven took off down the hall to meet him, feet thumping against the floor. Terra looked up at the sound and Ven felt his chest tighten. His friend looked tired, his eyes barely open, and his skin was paler that normal. There was a dead look in his eyes. Aqua and Sora ran over to join them.

"Ven," Terra croaked out, cracking a weak smile. He reached out, his hand shaking, and ruffled Ven's hair. "We must look so pathetic in your eyes."

"Huh? Terra, what's going on?"

He shook his head, wobbling so much that he lost his balance and fell against the wall, barely managing to stay on his feet. "We're just trying to live our lives, these useless things, and we're not getting anywhere."

Aqua stepped forward to try to steady him, pulling him up by his shoulder, but he stumbled and fell forward, taking her down with him. Ven caught something red out of the corner of his eye and turned to the wall. There was a smear on the wall, little streams of blood rolling down from the main patch. He didn't have very long to notice it, the long bloody gash down Terra's back commandeering most of his attention. The crimson liquid had soaked through the back of his clothes, the bottom half of his shirt and his pants sticking uncomfortably to his body.

Aqua was panicking. "Terra, what happened? How did you- No, not time for this. Sora, Ven, go find a doctor." When neither of them moved, she raised her voice. "_Now_, damn it! Go!"

Sora jumped, blinking a few times before his motor functions kicked in and he ran off to find help. Ven tried to move, but he couldn't will his legs to move. He was staring at the blood. 'It's like in my dream. All the blood, and none of its mine.'

"Ven, go find help. I don't know how much longer…" Aqua started, trailing off as she looked down at Terra.

He was getting worse by the second, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. When Aqua tried to lift his shirt and get at the wound, he cringed, sending himself into a short fit of shakes. "Let… Ven stay," he breathed, quieter than before, "I know…I'm dying…"

Aqua shook her head, brushing some hair off his face. "No, we're going to save you. Just hold on a little longer," she assured him, her voice cracking on the last word.

"It's…enough," he chuckled. "Aqua, come closer."

Fighting back sniffles, she leaned over, careful to avoid pinching him with her armor. Ven saw his lips move, saying something too softly to hear, and Aqua choked up, placing a hand to her face. "I feel the same, Terra. I always have. Please, just hold on a little longer. Everything will be fine, I promise. Please, for me."

Terra coughed once, a hollow painful sound, and managed another smile. "You… shouldn't make… promises… you can't…" He took another weak breath, trying to finish his sentence, closing his eyes in concentration as his eyebrows furrowed, but the breath came out, his face relaxing, his words unfinished.

For the longest moment of Ven's life, no one said anything. He stood there, willing Terra to move, internally begging him to finish, all to no avail. The only sound was Aqua's sobs, increasing slightly in volume until she finally broke into tears.

"This didn't need to happen," she wailed, trying to keep her voice in check, "None of this needed to happen."

Ven wanted to say something to comfort her, but he came up empty. "Aqua…"

"Don't!" she snapped, wiping unshed tears from her eyes, only to have them replaced by more. She carefully laid Terra's body out on the floor, brushing another strand of his sweaty hair off his face before she stood up. "Don't say anything, Ven. Don't even try to explain this. I've had enough of things like this. Terra decided how he wanted to live his life, and I decided how I want to live mine." With one last shake of her head, she started to walk away.

"Wait! Aqua!"

She stopped. "What?"

He cringed at the sudden lifelessness in her voice. "What… what did he say to you?"

"What he wanted to tell me a long time ago."

Without another word, she walked away, leaving Ven alone with the eternally still form of his best friend.

* * *

_Ven noticed Terra's strange behavior almost instantly. It wasn't hard to see that he wasn't acting like himself, especially when Ven had been living with him for the past nine years. He never really thought too much about it, though, as it never seemed to affect anything Terra did. The change was more in the way he held himself, a little less confident that usual._

_It escalated only once, when Terra had pulled him aside. He had been walking along a hallway on the way to lunch when Terra had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him around a corner into another hallway. It left Ven slightly disoriented, stumbling back against the wall while Terra checked around the corner._

"_Wha…? Terra? What's going o-" he started, but Terra clamped his hand over Ven's mouth._

"_Quiet. I need to talk to you about something and I don't want anyone else to hear this."_

_He sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Why me? Don't you usually tell Aqua about this kind of important stuff?"_

"_This is something I can't talk to her about."_

''_Can't talk to her about'? I've never heard of anything that Terra and Aqua couldn't discuss. Is he sick or something? Or…did he hurt someone? Aqua would be furious if she found out he did, even accidentally…' "What happened?"_

"_Nothing… happened, exactly… It's complicated."_

_Ven crossed his arms. "Complicated enough that Aqua wouldn't understand?"_

"_Complicated enough because Aqua is involved."_

"Aqua_ hurt someone?"_

_Terra stumbled on whatever he had planned to say and looked down at his friend in confusion. "Where did you get a crazy idea like that?"_

"_Well… You know Aqua gets mad at you do something she doesn't like, and she doesn't like it when you hurt people, so I thought…" He trailed off, realizing how embarrassing his interpretation was._

_The tension broke as Terra laughed, ruffling Ven's hair affectionately. "Only you could come to a conclusion like that… No, Aqua hasn't done anything wrong. It's something else."_

"_Like what…?"_

"_Promise not to tell anyone?"_

"_Not even Aqua?"_

"_Especially not Aqua."_

_Ven nodded. "Secret is safe with me, Terra."_

"_I…" He paused, taking a deep breath before quickly breathing the rest of his sentence out. "I like Aqua."_

_There was a long moment of silence as Ven absorbed that knowledge. "You mean, like her like her? As in, you lo-"_

_Terra clamped his hand back over Ven's mouth. "Not so loud! But… yeah. It's like that."_

"_Wow. So that's why you've been acting so strange…"_

"_You noticed?"_

"_Terra, you're my best friend," Ven pointed out, smiling confidently. "It's impossible for me _not_ to have noticed. So, when did you realize this?"_

"_A little while back. It's… it's complicated."_

"_And when do you plan on telling her?"_

_Terra turned to stare down the hall, hands deep in his pockets. "I'm not."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Listen, Ven… The reason why I don't want anyone to find out is because… well, I guess I'm afraid. Right now, I like what we've got, Aqua and I. She's been my friend for a very long time. What I'm saying is that I don't want that relationship to change if it's not going to change for the better."_

"_You mean… you'd rather just stay friends, as opposed to her flat-out rejecting you?"_

"_If you have to put it so pointedly," Terra grumbled, cringing, his jaw line tight, "yes. That's why I don't want you telling anyone. Promise?"_

"_I told you, your secret is safe with me."_

"_Good. I'm heading off to lunch, then. I'll catch up with you later." Waving over his shoulder, Terra ambled off. Ven watched him go, contemplating what he had learned and wondering what would be done about it. Knowing Terra, if left to his own devices, nothing would ever come of it._

"_It's nice to know what he's thinking, since he so rarely speaks his mind anymore."_

_Ven jumped at the voice and spun around, almost tripping on his own feet as he tried to interrupt his action and jump backwards in surprise at the same time. Aqua reached out and steadied him, moving from her relaxed stance against the wall._

"_Aqua! H-how long have you been…?"_

_She patted his head softly, her other hand tangled in her hair. It was on the long side, curling up behind her shoulders, making her look a lot more feminine than her usual style did. "Standing here? Long enough. I heard the two of you and decided to see what was happening."_

"_So you… you know?"_

"_I've known for a while, Ven, but I just wanted to hear him say the words. He's been… keeping his distance lately. I was starting to worry about him, but I think I can let him off the hook now that I know what's been troubling him."_

_Ven gauged her reaction, taking a close look at her face. Aqua watched him in turn, staring at him until she broke out into a fit of laughter, Ven joining her. "So, I wanted to ask, Aqua… Now that you know how Terra feels, what do you feel about him?"_

"_It's…" Aqua blushed, staring at her feet. "It's… pretty much the same. You don't come to realize these things when you've been friends as long as we have, but sometimes things start to change and… well, become something more. That's how I feel about it, and I'm sure he feels the same."_

"_And you're not going to do anything about it either?"_

"_I think… Terra will know when that time is right. When he knows, that's when he'll tell me. Until then, I'm hoping things can go back to normal."_

_Ven looked over at her before turning his attention back down the hallway, where Terra had long disappeared from view. "I hope so too…"_

* * *

Vanitas stretched out his arms and legs, cringing when his sore body protested and shuddering at the wet squelch that accompanied his movements. All of his joints felt tight and uncomfortable, but in some strange way, he had never felt better. He felt like all the weight on his shoulders had been lifted, leaving him with an overwhelming sense of relief that seemed akin to weightlessness.

The connection suddenly dropped him back to reality like a ton of bricks to the face, the memories flooding back to him: his meeting with Riku; the encounter with Ventus; the untimely demise of his Master, which he himself had orchestrated; and his vivid encounter with Xion. He felt his body begin to revolt against him and pulled himself a few feet across the floor before his stomach voided itself, leaving a rotten puddle of smelly goo that made his nose itch as a result.

Trying to stand up, Vanitas felt his body protest his movements, feeling like every inch of his skin was contracting in an effort to drag him back to the floor. He wanted to go back to sleep, blood pounding violently in his ears, his head spinning in disjointed loops. A touch on his shoulder sent adrenaline roaring through his system, startled and near-frightened, worried that his lack of mobility would kill him.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked up, meeting Xion's eyes for a long moment. Her hand on his bare shoulder was warm and comforting, easing out some of the uncomfortable tension. His eyes traced her figure once, but the inviting hunger he had felt hours ago had long subsided, filled only with something akin to happiness or pride. 'Xion is free from the Master, and yet, she chose to stay with me. She chose me, and I chose her.' He sat up, sitting on the back of his feet, and reached up to grab her hand off his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked, holding his hand tightly, concern clear in her eyes in the dim light.

Vanitas managed to nod, his muscles all over his body as stiff as boards. His skin was beginning to bother him, realizing that it was probably his scars acting up again, a constant tingling vulnerability that made his blood run cold. 'This feeling… doesn't happen suddenly. I've been vulnerable for a while, so why hasn't…?'

Xion spoke as if she could read his mind. "You're safe now, Vanitas. The Master is gone. You're free and no one will hurt you. You're safe here… with me…"

"I know," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips were warm and soft, fragile but steadfast. She returned his kiss with the same fervor, the same intensity that she had before, with no hesitation or regret. He could feel it through her lips, as if the contact had made them one, a bond forged in fire and utterly unbreakable. "But what I don't feel safe with," he muttered as they pulled apart, his lips curling up into a sly grin, "is this filth we're lying in." He guided her eyes downward to the bloody slop coating the floor, leaving a pinkish coating to their skin and sticking to their hair in wet clumps.

Xion made a disgusted face, breaking out into a fit of giggles when he imitated it. "Alright, alright. I guess it's time for a shower, then?" She made to stand up, but Vanitas snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her down into his lap. "Let me guess," she laughed. "You want me to join you."

Vanitas returned her smile with one of his own. "You know, you need to stop reading my mind like that."

"I would," she countered, "if you weren't so easy to read."

"Then I don't need to explain my reasoning, do I?" he returned. He shifted to his feet, picking her up in his arms before setting her down carefully. He held out his hand and she took it, cuddling close to his side. 'Cleaning up this mess can wait. I have bigger things to take care of. The people of this dump of a world need to know that there's a world up above them. They need to know that they're not being held down here against their will by that sick freak like we were.'

As they stepped out into the hall, they ran into a maid, who gasped and shielded her eyes, drawing in closer to herself. It wasn't until then that Vanitas remembered that they were completely naked. Blushing slightly, he cleared his throat. The maid looked up from under her the bangs of her blond hair, keeping her gaze on his face.

"You, listen to me. The Master is dead. I'm the master of this place now, got it?"

The maid let out another gasp of surprise before attempting to compose herself. "Y-yes, M-m-master!"

"Have everyone in town gather in the courtyard in the morning. I have some announcements and I want them all present. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," the maid replied, closing her eyes to give them a respectful bow. When Vanitas and Xion were down the hall and out of sight, the maid opened her blue eyes and glanced over her shoulder in their direction. "All will be as you desire, Master Storyteller…"

* * *

_Kairi could never figure out exactly when she had fallen in love, but when she realized that she had, her entire world began to revolve around him. She watched him day and night, from the moment he woke up until the moment he went to bed. She didn't know exactly what made him so attractive to her. Maybe it was the way his hair shifted when he turned his head. Maybe it was his smile. Maybe it was the way the muscles in his arms expanded and contracted when he swung his Keyblade. Whatever it was, Kairi loved him for it and she couldn't stop herself from looking._

_The idea of different kinds of love never occurred to her, as she had never encountered any other kind before. Besides, she knew he loved her and that was all that mattered. What other kind of love did she need? To her, he was a god on a pedestal that only reached down for her, his singular goddess. He never showed love to any other girls. His interactions with Aqua, the only other girl he had any business with, were formal and practical, straight to the point and over once the necessary information was exchanged. There was no love there, not like she showed her. He loved her, and she loved him._

_After her discovery of how deeply her love for him ran, even the slightest touch was enough to send a volley of pleasant shivers down her spine. She dreamed of him on those nights, rocked to sleep by the memory of his fingers on her skin and her attempts to recreate them. No matter how hard she tried, nothing felt the same. Only he could make her feel so special, which is why she hated how introverted he had become. They had played together all the time as children, but now it seemed all he wanted to do was read. She wanted him to spend time with her, hold her and touch her, make her feel good inside and love her. 'He ought to act more like a brother,' she decided one night. 'He ought to act more like he loves me.'_

_On an impulse, she went to his room and knocked. She had never been in his room before, so she didn't know what to expect, at least hoping he would let her in. She knocked again after a minute when there was no response. Finally, there was a gruff call of "Come in", followed by a loud slam and a curse. Carefully, Kairi pushed open the door._

_Riku was standing at his desk, picking some heavy books off the floor. Kairi felt a blush come to her face and her skin start to tingle in excitement when she saw him, dressed in only his boxers and a loose t-shirt, his hair falling over his shoulders like a silk sheet as he leaned over. When he saw her, he tilted his head towards the bed, offering her a seat. Nervously, she scanned the room as she went to sit down. The furniture was the standard, having nearly all the same fancy wood furnishings as she did, though there were small differences. Everything seemed simple, practical, which suited his style, and somewhat bland, whites and grays being the prominent colors. He was adding books to the already daunting pile on his desk, a few more books still open on his bed. She could almost picture him, his form thrown across the bedspread, eyes carefully scanning each word on the page, and her heart skipped a beat._

"_Isn't it a little late for you to be walking around?" he asked suddenly, making her jumped. He had walked up beside her while she was distracted, closing the books on his bed before taking a few back to his desk._

_Kairi sat down. "Oh, I… I wanted to talk to you."_

"_About?"_

_She opened her mouth to reply but closed it almost instantly, finding that she didn't have a good enough answer. She had come to see him, wanting to be by his side. For some reason, she couldn't tell him. She wanted him to know just how much she loved him. "I never get to talk to you much, so I figured… There's no harm in wanting some conversation, right?"_

"_I guess not," he muttered, looking down at the book he was holding. With a shrug, he placed it on the top of one disorganized stack and returned to his bed for another. "Fire away."_

"_Do you remember… what we were kids…?" she asked, lying back on the bed._

_Riku cringed slightly. "I wish I didn't…" he muttered darkly, his grip on the book in his hands tightening. He placed the door on his desk and then sat down next to her. "What about it?"_

_She rolled onto her side to look at him. "When we were kids, everyone used to say that you were so stubborn and picky that you'd never get married. Remember that?"_

"_I do. They still say it."_

"_Well, I heard some of the maids talking…"_

"_Don't call them 'maids', Kairi," he lectured, looking down at her. "It's rude."_

_She smiled. Kairi was never lectured by anyone, not even her father. Only Riku did, trying to school her into behaving properly for her illustrious position. She listened, if only just because she loved the way he sounded when he scolded her. "I know. I heard them saying that at this rate, you'll have to marry me, since I'm the only girl you're ever nice to."_

_Riku cracked a smile. "True, but let's hope it never comes to that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You're my sister, Kairi. I can't marry you."_

"_Why not?"_

_He let out a sigh, lying back on the bed next to her, using his arms as a cushion for his head. Kairi watched the muscles in his arms shift under his skin, wondering what it would be like to touch them. "Kairi, there are certain things you just don't do. Marrying you siblings is one of them. It isn't right."_

"_Who says?"_

"_This is a weird thing to press," he said suddenly, looking over at her. There was a critical light in his eyes, as if he were trying to stare into her mind and see what she was thinking. "What brought this on?"_

_Kairi settled onto her back again, hoping it would mask some of her expression. "What is it that makes being siblings so… restrictive? You're my brother, and yet we hardly spend any time together."_

"_That's not because we're siblings. That's just because I'm busy."_

"_Doing what?"_

_Riku's eyes because serious, though his voice remained teasing. "Minding my own business, like you should be doing."_

"_I worry about you, that's all. You're always working so hard, but for what? You're never any happier for it."_

"_My happiness doesn't mean a thing. I'm working for the happiness and wellbeing of others, and that's good enough for me.__"_

_Kairi glanced over at him. "For… my wellbeing as well?"_

"_Yes, everyone. Once things are taken care of, then thing'll be better. Then we'll spend some time together. I promise."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_Sounds good to me," she whispered, rolling onto her side. She draped her arm across Riku's chest and snuggled into his side, feeling the warmth of his body and the sound of his heartbeat in her head. He recoiled slightly, his body stiffening and his heartbeat picking up._

"_Kairi, what are you-?" he began, but she cut him off._

"_Do you love me?"_

_He paused. "Of course. You're my sister."_

"_How much do you love me?"_

"_Kairi, what do you-?"_

"_Because I love you so much." She shifted her weight again, drawing herself up and onto him, pinning him to the bed. He was too surprised to fight back, letting her get a firm grasp on his wrists. She slid her legs overtop of his, splitting them apart until her waist was pressed firmly against his, leaning forward until her chest was against his, their faces only an inch apart. She could feel his labored breath against her cheeks, the heat sending powerful shivers down her spine that threatened to break her hold over him. "I love you so much, Riku, and all I want in return is you to love me the same. And you do love me, right? So there's no problem. No problem at all."_

_Without any thought or hesitation, Kairi leaned in and pressed her lips against Riku's, forcing him into a kiss. He strained his arms to try to break her hold, but she dug her fingernails into his wrists and he stopped struggling. The sensation was perfect: his lips were warm, warmer than the rest of his body was, soft and firm all at once. She kissed him deeper, more passionately, tasting him and burning the taste into her memory. His chest rose and fell quickly, panicking, his heartbeat erratic and restless against her own._

_Finally, she felt the tenseness in his muscles loosen and he returned her passions, kissing her with the same frenzied fervor that she was giving him__.__ Kairi lost herself in the moment, losing control of her muscles as the pleasure threatened to overtake her. In the split second, Riku pulled his arms from her grasp and pushed, throwing her onto the floor with a loud thud. Pain coursed up her spine and she cringed, looking up at Riku in surprise. He sat up, panting, wiping his mouth off on his wrist, staring at her in horror._

_Kairi opened her mouth to voice her confusion, but Riku spoke first. "Get out of here."_

"_But-"_

"_Now!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the room. She had never heard him get so angry. Somehow, it made her want to be near him more. Kairi rose to her feet slowly, watching him, wondering if maybe he would change his mind. The coldness in his eyes didn't change. "Get out. Right now."_

_Obeying, Kairi left, closing the door behind here. There in the hallway, she leaned back against the door, listening closely to what was going on. She could hear Riku swearing under his breath, followed by a crash so loud that she jumped. There was more swearing before everything was silent, leaving Kairi alone in the hallway, the only sound coming from the beating of her heart. She stood there was while, basking in the pure pleasure she had felt from their meeting. It wasn't enough, she had decided, but for now, it would do._

_Only that night, with the touch of her brother's skin lingering on her, was Kairi able to feel true happiness._

* * *

King Eraqus wandered the hallways of his castle listlessly, overcome with grief. His only son was dead, killed before his eyes by a young man he trusted with his life. He had foreseen a confrontation between the two of them, as the two had never seen eye to eye, but he had never expected something so violent or a conclusion so bloody.

Though a strict father, Eraqus loved his children deeply. He had lost his wife during the birth of their twin daughters, so none of the children had known the love of their mother, not even Riku, who had not even turned one year old at her death. Eraqus had done his best to care for them with as much love as possible, dividing all his time between the kingdom and his children. When Xion had gone missing, Eraqus had devoted as much of his efforts as possible to finding her. The search and continued for months on end until all of his advisors agreed that he was putting the kingdom in danger.

Eraqus, with a heavy heart, had given up one of his children, and that had spawned the deep rift that now divided them. Riku in particular had never forgiven him. The three had been playing when Xion was taken, and Riku had nearly been hurt badly trying to protect her. Eraqus knew that his son blamed him for what had happened, and things had only become worse. Soon enough, Riku had dissolved into granting him only the barest acknowledgement, spending more and more time on his own. Kairi had taken everything in stride: she was not overly broken up over her sister's disappearance, but she seemed to have drifted off into a world of her own, often distracted for no apparent reason. The family had fallen apart, and Eraqus could do nothing to save it.

When he reached his room, the entire wing of the castle was in darkness, the lamps not yet lit. The staff was probably still occupied with the dead prince, nothing of the young man's treason revealed to anyone. The king closed the door behind him and walked to his window, staring out at the moon.

"Good evening."

Eraqus jumped, spinning on his heel so quickly that the edges of his coat flew out in a wide circle, slapping against his thighs before settling back into place. When he realized who was standing in the shadows, he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Kairi. I'm sorry… You startled me for a moment there. Can I do something for you?" Normally, Eraqus wasn't one to send his daughter away, but he was too exhausted to deal with her. He wanted to sleep.

Kairi stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, her long hair obscuring her face. She was still wearing her dinner dress, a flowing gown that looked as though someone had wrapped her up in a gigantic pink ribbon and tied it at the back with a bow. Something about her, the way she held her, seemed sullen, tired. "I wanted to ask…" she said quietly, stepping forward until she was standing in front of him. She placed her hands on his chest and grabbed onto his coat. Her hands were shaking. "I wanted to ask… if what I heard was true… That Riku is…"

'Ah, so that's it. She knows.' "I'm sorry, Kairi. It's true. Riku is… gone." Eraqus choked on his words, trying to find a way to comfort her. He couldn't even comfort himself: how could he even attempt to help her? "I'm sorry."

"So it's true…" she muttered, her voice thick with depression.

Eraqus reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, which were shaking as well. "You should go lie down, Kairi. All of this must be hard for you."

"It is," she replied softly. "All of it's… very hard for me… But…"

"But?"

"You don't have to worry about me."

Eraqus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kairi was shaking even more, but she sounded… happy? "And why is that?"

Kairi looked up at him for the first time, giving Eraqus a split second to register the deranged smile on her face before there was a loud ripping sound, accompanied by what sounded like a butcher's knife slicing up a steak, metallic and fleshy. Eraqus instantly felt all the strength in his body leave him and, with a slight push from Kairi, he fell onto his back on the floor. He could taste blood. His vision was blurring and his head was spinning violently. Using the last of his strength, he managed to look up. He could see Kairi's face, her insane smile, over the handle of her flowery Keyblade, which was now buried up to the hilt in his chest. He saw her open her mouth to speak as his vision finally faded to black, her last words drowned out by stifling, unending silence.


End file.
